Caesar's Pearl
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: In ape lore, apes and humans have always been at odds with each other. Most firmly did believed that only one civilization could survive, but a few believed they could coexist peacefully desperately trying to make those, whom couldn't, actually see. Above all, one stood out from the rest. She was the daughter of Will and Caroline Rodman, little sister to Caesar. Her name is Margo.
1. Chapter 1

**Caesar's Pearl Prologue**

History could be a very fickle thing. Sometimes it was accurate, but other times it rang with falsehoods.

For instance legend told that when Caesar was rescued Willow Rodman raised Caesar by himself with his ailing elderly father. Then when an altercation with one of the neighbors had Will take Caesar to the zoo for treatment to mend his injury that was when he first met Caroline. At the time she was a primatologist working for the zoo. Not long after she started a relationship with Will and grew attached to Caesar. Anyone that dared to look back would see this.

They'd be wrong, so would history.

In truth Will and Caroline knew each other long before Caesar ever came into the picture. They'd been friends for years and married a couple of months ahead of the time when Will brought Caesar home saving him from being euthanized or worst in Gen-Sys labs. They raised Caesar in secret as their own son giving him all the love and care they possessed, love that never would've been equaled if he'd been sent off somewhere else.

Then two years later there came a very welcome pleasant surprise.

Will and Caroline had a beauty baby girl they named Margo. Bringing her home Caesar appeared nervous and unsure of the newest addition to their small family.

Margo was totally different. She may have been a baby, but, unlike her ape counterpart, she was drawn to him almost immediately.

As the years went by Caesar and Margo formed a kinship. Pure as the dawn brings the sunrise they had an unshakeable bond between brother and sister that not even time could tear apart. Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. This was made most apparent after Caesar led the apes to freedom in the Redwoods, the plague hit, and humanity started losing ground.

All alone in the world, her parents falling victim to the Simian Virus in the first stages of the epidemic, an orphan Margo thought she'd lost everything. That is until one faithful life-changing encounter altered the course of destiny forever.

Reunited at last nothing, absolutely no power on this earth by neither man nor ape, could tear Caesar and Margo apart again.

This is their story all the way from beginning to the end.

They all get there together or they don't get there at all.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner twice over! Well-done Time-Twilight. For the time being I'm still deliberating on the dog breed, but I'm partial to the Border Collie.**

 **I'm mainly focusing on my Born To Lead series, but here's a hint to what you have to look forward to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 1**

Caesar had his face pressed against the window in his attic room for about the twelfth time today. The two year old kept checking to see if Will and Caroline had returned each time he heard a car approach from outside, but it always turned out to be a dud.

This time he hoped it was them. The motor of the car sounded exactly the same as Will's station wagon. When the car in question pulled into the driveway he jumped up and down screeching excitedly. He watched as Will exited the car first before moving onto the passenger side door and helping Caroline out. She came out holding a wrapped bundle close to her chest. It obscured a bit so he was unable to make out what it was, but that didn't matter to Caesar. All that did was that his human parents were home.

Caesar saw them going for the front door. He went down to meet them running out of his attic room, swinging from bannisters and doorways on his way.

Charles, his human grandfather on Will's side, got there before he did. He could hear him greet Will and Caroline as they came inside.

Sliding down the stairs Caesar expertly landed on his feet into the foyer. Charles had been bent over the bundle wrapped in a blanket cradled Caroline's arms gently cooing and caressed its head. Upon Caesar's entrance all attention snapped to him.

Smiling, Will said "Hey, Caesar."

Hooting Caesar leapt at Will hugging him tightly.

Laughing, Will said "How you doing? It's good to see you too."

After he was done with Will, Caesar stretched an arm toward Caroline tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi, Caesar," said Caroline, smiling. Caesar noticed she looked somewhat thinner, but didn't think anything of it. He was just so happy to have them home.

Nodding with his head toward the den Will gestured for them to go sit down. They'd need to be to reveal to Caesar what they brought home.

Hustling into the other room Will and Caroline sat together on the couch while Charles took the neighboring armchair.

"Caesar, we have something to show you," said Will.

Caesar hooted tilting his head.

"It's nothing bad," assured Will, "but this will come as a surprise to you. We don't want you to be alarmed, okay?"

Caroline shifted a bit closer loosening her grip on what she was carrying.

Hooting Caesar nodded leaning forward nearer to Caroline.

Slowly Caroline unwrapped a section of the blanket uncovering what was hidden underneath. There sleeping away was a tiny little baby girl.

"Caesar, meet your new sister," said Will. "Margo."

Caesar was visibly taken aback, baffled. Blinking he pointed first to the newborn and then himself.

"Yes, she's yours," answered Caroline, softly.

Realization hit Caesar and it all made sense. Before they'd left yesterday Caroline's stomach had been huge for months. He thought maybe she'd just been consuming too much, but now that her stomach was suddenly a whole lot skinnier he knew what really happened. She'd been pregnant and just had a baby. This baby. This, also, explained why they'd completely refurbished the spare guest bedroom upstairs. They'd been preparing it for her arrival.

Tentatively Caesar reached out a hand to the baby stopping midway looking to his family for permission.

"Go ahead, Caesar, you can touch her," encouraged Charles.

Cautiously Caesar poked the baby in the cheek. In response the baby squeaked opening her mouth wide in a yawn.

The next second Caesar was on the stairs hiding behind the wooden railings wary.

This was how it was for the rest of the day. No matter what tactics Will, Charles, and Caroline tried Caesar would not get within twenty feet of the baby. He kept his distance from her. Even when they were having dinner and the baby was given her bottle Caesar stayed on the second floor in the kitchen observing from above in their small library.

When the baby was finished eating and Caroline was burping something extraordinary occurred.

Opening her baby blue eyes little Margo looked right at him. Caesar paused his hand inches from putting an orange into his mouth, staring straight back at her. Gurgling Margo reached a tiny hand in his direction fingers clenching as if she wanted to touch him.

Catching this Caroline chuckled, saying "I think somebody wants to meet you, Caesar."

"Caesar, come here," said Will, waving at him.

Caesar shook his head. Taking his plate he ran away for his attic room.

"Caesar," called Will.

Placing a hand over Will's, Caroline said "Give him time. He'll come around. Caesar just has to get used to her."

Sighing Will nodded, but he didn't like it.

Unknown to the three of them Margo kept staring in the direction Caesar took off until Caroline laid the little one back in her arms.

Later, when everyone was asleep the baby woke up in her bed crying.

Up in the attic Caesar heard her distress. He waited thinking one of the adults would go to her to get her to stop. He did this for about ten minutes, but there was no one attending to the little one. Wanting to the baby to stop and see what was wrong Caesar left his room going to the babies. As he did so he passed Charles, Will and Caroline's bedrooms and saw they were sound asleep. They weren't waking up any time soon in the future.

Entering the babies room Caesar quietly approached the crib. Hanging onto the bars he peered inside at the fretful baby lying there.

Margo was in a fit. She was screaming little legs kicking and arms flailing wanting someone to pay attention.

At one point Margo's hand touched Caesar's. Immediately her cries died off turning into coos. Startled at the contact Caesar ripped his hand away from hers holding it high in the air. This threw Margo into a new round of hysterics. Thinking of a theory Caesar gave Margo back possession of his hand. In an instant Margo stopped shrieking again and Caesar knew his guess wad correct. Nothing was wrong with Margo. She was lonely pleading for company.

Caesar felt his heart melt. He felt something special in this little baby. Originally he didn't want this baby in his house, but feeling sorry for Margo softened him. He knew just how to make her feel better.

Caesar reached into the crib gently picking Margo up. Carefully cradling the little one in his arms copying how he saw Caroline do it. Instantly Margo yawned nuzzling into him. Caesar took her to the attic where he laid in bed with her under the covers the two of them going to sleep.

In the morning Will and Caroline got a nasty shock.

"Will," screamed Caroline.

Will shot out of bed running for the baby's room. The commotion, also, woke Charles. The old man followed his son to see what'd scared Caroline so badly. She was standing over the baby's crib hands covering her mouth. Looking into the crib Willow skidded on his feet, heart beating out of his chest.

The crib was empty. The baby was absent.

"I came in here to bring Margo to the kitchen for her bottle and the she's gone," sobbed Caroline, panicking.

Digging his hands through his hair, Will said "Okay, okay, have you searched the room?"

Looking at Will, eyes flashing, exasperated, Caroline said "No! Will, she's barely two days old! She'd can't even crawl yet!"

"Right," muttered Will, sheepish.

Husband and wife considered what could've happened to their daughter. As they did so, despite having Alzheimer's, Charles recognized another one of their family was conveniently missing.

As Willow and Caroline were contemplating calling the police Charles had his say.

"Will-," said Charles.

"What," snapped Will and Caroline, simultaneously.

Unaffected by their outburst, understanding their anxiousness having been a parent himself, Charles said "Have any of you noticed Caesar's not here either?"

Will and Caroline looked at each other. They then bolted for the attic stairs Charles trailing close behind. The door leading into the attic was closed. Willow tugged on the string hanging from the ceiling and the stairs rolled down. Climbing up the steps Willow looked inside scanning the room.

"Well," said Caroline, a few steps below him.

Will's demeanor relaxed breathing a huge breath of relief.

Waving his wife and father up, Will said "It's all right. You've got to see this."

Caroline and Charles joined Will in the attic. Will had a finger pressed to his lips signaling for them to not utter a single sound. Slowly they trio slowly surrounded Caesar's bed and the other two saw what made Will all smiles.

Curled in the bed under the blankets was Caesar, but he wasn't alone. Wrapped protectively in his arms was Margo sleeping and at peace.

"Looks like Caesar's taken to her sooner than anticipated," said Will, Caroline leaning against him much calmer not that she knew their baby was safe.

From that moment onward the duo were inseparable.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah I know this is pathetic. It's not very good at all. I should probably just throw it into the trash…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 2**

 **1 Year Later:**

Since that night when Will and Caroline first brought Margo home to the old Victorian some sort of contact had been made between her and Caesar. That connection seemed even more obvious now.

Will made a point to note it in his scientific research studying Caesar's intellectual progress. Speaking of which Willow was currently in his study at present recording his findings while watching Caesar on videos playing games, undergoing various tests, and with the family on various computer screens on his desk. Will had taken extreme care to keep this a secret from Caroline knowing she would never approve. But she knew this room was where he went when he wanted to be alone to his own devices.

With Caroline working at the zoo Margo spent her day at home. Right now she was playing with her stuffed monkey. It was a birthday gift her mother got at the zoo where she worked. It was fun and she loved it, but it could never replace the real thing. At a stage in her development where she could crawl Margo chased Caesar everywhere. They had to put gates on the stairs so she wouldn't fall whenever they were up there.

"Right away, Caesar displayed signs of heightened intelligence. So I kept him and brought my work home.

By eighteen months, Caesar was signing up to twenty-four words.

By age two, Caesar was completing puzzles and models designed for children eight years and up.

At age three, Caesar continues to show cognitive skills that far exceed that of a human counterpart. He completed the Lucas Tower in fifteen moves, a perfect score.

I maintain my hypothesis that, A, the green in his eyes indicates that the ALZ-112 was passed genetically from mother to son and, B, that in the absence of damaged cells that need replacing, the drug in his system has radically boosted healthy brain functioning," mused Will, taking notes in his notebook.

On his laptop screen played a video of Caesar learning how to play chess. The Caesar in the video was more interested in the camera than the pieces themselves.

"And…," said Will, grudgingly admitting, turning the king piece over in his hand, "he plays chess pretty well."

Will then looked at another video on a separate screen. In this one a younger Caesar was attempting to teach a six-month-old Margo how to crawl. She'd been on her blanket surrounded by her boys lying flat on her stomach. Caesar was on all fours moving his hands and feet a couple of inches so she could imitate him. Margo didn't come close. Frustration getting the better of her Margo screamed crying. In the video Caesar picked Margo up holding her close. He rocked his little sister gently in his arms hooted softly at Margo rubbing her back.

"Caesar was initially apprehensive of Margo when Caroline and I first brought her home," said Will. "Resistant to reality, he avoided any sort of contact, refusing to be in the same room as her. But after the first night Caesar made a complete turnaround. Caesar's practically dedicated himself to her care, diligently making sure Margo's never alone longer than a minute. Though they're both part of two separate species neither sees the other as unrelated. This-."

Will was abruptly cut off by a loud crash from above. Muffled yelling from upstairs was the sign an ensuing argument broke out. Charles was having another one of his terrible episodes and his nurse Irena was trying to calm him down in his confused mental state.

By the time Will got to his fathers room, holding his daughter in one arm, Charles had thrown the lamp he and Irena had been fighting over on the floor shattered, destroyed.

"Dad," said Will.

Charles was bent over mumbling nonsense to himself, Irena standing with her back pressed against the wall a trembling hand over her mouth. She was deeply shaken by Charles most recent display of his lack of control.

"Irena, I'm sorry," apologized Will, approaching her.

Distraught, collecting herself, Irena said "I can't do this anymore. He belongs in a home. This is no way for him to live." She then went to leave. Irena stopped in the doorway. Turning around she gazed at Margo carried in Will's protective arms. "And will, as long as he's like this I can't recommend he have anymore contact with your daughter. He's a danger to himself and those around him. If this keeps up I'm going to have to report him and Charles will be removed by force." Irena spun on her heels and this time left for good. A few seconds afterwards the sound of the front door shutting signaled Irena was gone.

Will slumped on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes with his free hand tiredly. Margo tapped her daddy in the face with a fist to get his attention. Will smiled at her and then looked with saddened sorrowful eyes at Charles. The man was rocking back and forth in an chair next to the window clutching the hand that was cut at the palm from the lamp.

Charles was repeating what Irena said in a mantra over and over again, murmuring "No way to live. No way to live. No way to live…"

Charles is rapidly deteriorating. At the rate the Alzheimer's was eating away Charles body and mind he didn't have much time remaining. The dreaded eventuality would be inevitable. Will was set determined to change that outcome, not ready to just let him die without a fight.

Later when he was doing stuff at work Will took some canister vials he had at Gen-Sys of the ALZ-112 in storage. These were being used in his experiments. Will swiped them while his back was facing the security camera and he was inspecting inventory stock data on a clipboard. No one was the wiser. Besides no one would miss a few samples disappearing here and there.

When Will got home in the evening he immediately put three of the four vials he obtained on ice in a refrigerator in the garden shed. Here they'd be well hidden and preserved for later use.

Unbeknownst to Will, Caesar was observing from his attic room window. He'd seen everything. When Caesar saw Will coming back into the house he ran out of the attic to get to him.

Will was quiet, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife and child in their rooms as he went to his fathers. On his way Will was beginning to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he shouldn't give his father the drug. When Caroline found out about the drug tests on apes in Gen-Sys after they began she told him they were messing with things that aren't meant to be controlled. Maybe she was right.

But when Will entered Charles room that all changed. Any lingering doubts Will had on what he was about to do vanished, his resolve strengthened exponentially.

In his Charles slept peacefully, but he wasn't alone. Curled on her grandfather's chest sound asleep was Margo. The sight was enough to get Will to stand fast in his choice. If he didn't go through with this Charles was going to be placed in an assisted living home for the elderly. He probably wouldn't even see his granddaughter again all the way to his death. That's how far gone he is. No, this cannot and will not stand.

Taking the AlZ-112 out of his pocked Will approached the bed sitting on the left side. Willow slipped over the cap on the end where the needle was. He'd switched on the lights part of the lamp on the nightstand to see and that nearly blinded the old man causing him to wake for the procedure.

"It'll make you better, Dad," promised Will, sticking the needle into Charles's arm.

The old man whimpered at the prick he felt in the skin, but didn't object barely reacting his eyes unusually dull.

Will then caught someone peeking in at him through the doorway. Silently, looking at Caesar, Will held a finger to his lips a gesture Caesar mimicked outside in the hallway.

This has to be a secret. No one can know, not even Caroline.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this. We're getting further into it now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 3**

Will awoke the following morning to the sweet sound of Mozart on the piano the sweet music filling the house. Eyes shut Will smiled relaxing more into the chair he was sitting on. It had been such a lengthy amount of time since he'd heard such an artistic piece travel the halls again.

Will's eyes then jolted open recalling the reason why Charles playing had diminished to lackluster state.

Will stiffened looking towards the bed. He found his father to be absent as well as his daughter.

Running downstairs Will entered a scene he thought would never become reality.

Will found Charles sitting at the piano fingers expertly flying over the keys as if he'd hadn't been ensnared by Alzheimer's in the first place. Margo was sitting in her grandfather's lap mystified as she watched him play in a sort of trance.

Will gave Charles a few more minutes basking in the happiness of the moment before stepping in pulling the man in remission aside.

"I'll need to keep track of what I take from the lab. Although, I don't foresee you needing more than one treatment a month," said Will, after measuring blood pressure, shining a small light in Charles eyes checking pupillary reflex and any signs of gold flecks in them like in Caesar's. He was giving the old man a thorough checkup.

"Something amazing has happened," breathed Charles, awestruck, a bit overwhelmed. "Yeah."

"I'll need a blood test, and a scan and the dosage," continued Will, rambling. "You'll have to be carefully monitored."

"Will," said Charles.

"Now if I can sneak some-," said Will, taking out a stethoscope.

"Will," exclaimed Charles, grabbing Will's arm, his other wrapped around his granddaughter. His eyes were shining with joy and excitement. "I'm not sick anymore."

Shaking his head, smiling, tears glistening in his eyes, Will said "It was nothing, Dad."

Charles then beamed at Margo, saying "You hear that, Margo? Your grandpa's not sick anymore!"

Despite not understanding the significance of this milestone for both her father and grandfather Margo giggled clapping her hands.

Excluding Caroline, who was at the zoo for work, Charles noticed one member of their family was conveniently missing.

"Caesar. Where's Caesar," said Charles. "I want to see him."

Father and son went from room to room searching for Caesar with Margo tagging along for the ride. But they couldn't find him, not even in his attic room. He was nowhere to be found.

Meeting in the foyer, Charles asked "Did you find him?"

"No," said Will, worriedly. "Where could he be?"

"All right, he can't have gone far," assured Charles.

To prove Charles right screeching erupted from next-door followed by yelling.

"Oh no," said Will, running out the front door. "Stay here with Margo."

Fast as his legs could carry him Will ran across the front yard to the neighbors house. Slamming open the gate he found Caesar.

Caesar was trying to run from the neighbor Douglas Hunsiker. Hunsiker was pursuing Caesar around the backyard with a wooden bat trying to chase him out swinging and jabbing at him with it. Caesar fell from the fence screaming in pain, a fire pit poker had cut his leg in the drop. Hunsiker raised a wooden bat to hit Caesar and the little one covered his head in fear. Before Hunsiker could land a blow to Caesar, Will intervened.

"Hey, hey, hey," shouted Will, stepping in between the two, shoving the bat away from the terrified chimp. "Enough! Enough! The hell is the matter with you?"

Seeking protection Caesar jumped into Will's arms burying his face in his fathers neck.

"If I see that animal anywhere near my house or my kids again-," raged Hunsiker.

Said children were peeking around the glass doors they were hiding behind.

"He's not dangerous," said Will. Sucking in a deep breath Will calmed his racing heartbeat regaining his composure catching himself from committing a deed he'd regret in the long run. He then moved for the gate holding Caesar. "It won't happen again."

"Damn right, it won't," snapped Hunsiker. He then went inside to his kids reassuring them everything was fine now.

Will then brought Caesar back to the house where Charles and Margo were waiting for them.

"You're okay," murmured Will, soothingly rubbing Caesar's back, sitting on the couch. "You're okay."

"How bad is it," asked Charles, referring to the open wound in Caesar's leg. He went to touch it, parting some of the fur, but Caesar swatted his hand away scratching at the cut.

"I don't know," said Will, taking a closer look himself. Yes, Caesar was definitely going to need stitches. He'd take Caesar to the zoo later so she'd fix it.

"Caesar, what were you doing? I've told you not to go out without us," scolded Will.

Whimpering Caesar uncurled his fingers from the fist he'd formed revealing what he risked getting a beating over. There in his palm, the petals slightly wrinkled from the fist he'd held it in, was a tiny cherry blossom. Caesar had seen how intrigued Margo was by the fake ones in the living room and knew how thrilled she'd be if presented with a real one. The neighbors had a cherry blossom tree in their backyard so they wouldn't miss one miniscule flower. He saw a wide-open window left open so the cool morning air could come and went for it.

Well look where that got him.

Astonished, slowly to make sure he got it right, Will said "You went to the neighbors house to get a flower for Margo?"

Caesar nodded. Stretching out a hand, wincing at the pain in his leg, he presented the flower to Margo.

Gurgling Margo reached for the flower. In the end Will took the plant from Caesar putting it in Margo's soft hand himself.

Margo rolled it over in her small fingers. The funny textures and smells originating from the flower made her giggle smiling.

For Caesar that radiating glow in Margo's smile made the pain completely worth it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **A bit of foreshadowing here. What flower was given to Nova in War For The Planet Of The Apes? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 4**

Taking into account the confrontation with the neighbor Will decided it was the right time to visit Caroline where she worked at the San Francisco Zoo. Confident that Charles would be perfectly fine left alone on his own at the house for a couple of hours. The ALZ-112 took care of that. So he called ahead to Caroline to let her know they were coming to visit, explaining Caesar's predicament, and then left with Caesar and Margo packed comfortably together in the car.

Getting to the San Francisco Zoo Will had to take certain precautions. The other zookeepers knew about Caesar since he'd brought the chimp here before in the past for treatments and checkups. But the public enjoying the comforts of the zoo couldn't be made aware he was harboring one so close. So Will put Caesar inside the baby carriage to conceal him with Margo lying down beside him. He had a blanket covering it creating the pretense of a baby slumbering within.

The strategy seemed to work well up until they got to the point where they got to the ape exhibits.

From the moment Will stepped inside the apes seemed to know what he had with him. The ape enclosures that had all been filled with noise from the inhabitants suddenly went silent. It was if they were able to sense Caesar without even seeing him. They immediately stopped whatever they were all doing to stare intently at the carriage. Will would've found their interest amusing if they weren't already out in a public space.

When Caesar lifted the blanket covering the baby carriage to peek out at the enclosure the chimpanzees went nuts. They began hooting, screeching, and jumping everywhere at the very sight of his face. Quick as he could, so not to draw anymore unwanted attention, Will got to Caroline's clinic for these animals.

The moment her family arrived Caroline got straight to work stitching Caesar's leg up. Caesar sat on the gurney compliantly as Caroline did her job. There was a tiny amount of pain, but Will's hand holding his made it better. Margo was sitting behind him. She was far enough where she couldn't make a nuisance of herself, but still close enough to touch.

At one point Caesar tapped Caroline on the shoulder.

She looked up smiling gently at the young chimp, saying "Just tolerate this for a little more Caesar. I'm almost done."

"Don't worry," said Will. "It' be over soon and we can got get a treat. I'm thinking ice scream."

Caesar hooted and grunted happily. Will laughed at whatever Caesar signed to him.

"What's he saying," asked Caroline, knowing some sign language.

"Nothing," said Will. "So, when do you think we should come back to get those out?"

"Well you won't need to come back because the stitches are dissolvable," said Caroline. "We just need to watch out for signs of infection, fever, redness when we have back at the house for the next couple of days."

"That's easily followed," concurred Will.

Caroline then completed the final stitch. Cutting and tying it off Caroline nodded, satisfied, saying "There now all done."

Hugging Caroline, Caesar was ecstatic glad that was over.

"So, Caroline," said Will, "how about, since we're already here, we go get something to eat. You know, spend lunch as a family."

Shaking her head, Caroline said "I don't know. I have a lot of paperwork to finish here."

"Come on," persisted Will. "A few minutes won't kill you."

Caroline went to answer Will, but there was an intervention from an unexpected source.

"Caesar."

Will and Caroline froze fully aware that hadn't come out of either one of their mouths.

Slowly they spun their heads to look at Margo. Margo was sitting there smiling and clapping her hands.

"Did she just…," said Will.

Nodding, Caroline said "I think so."

"Caesar," repeated Margo, squealing. She was laughing at all the attention she was getting from all of this.

Of course Margo had been trying to speak coherent words for close to two months now, but it had been all jumbled. This was the first time Margo had spoken any word so clearly in her life.

"You did it, Margo," said Caroline, lovingly picking up Margo, speaking in a baby voice. "You did it!"

"You hear that, Caesar," said Will. "Margo spoke your name."

Hooting Caesar approached Margo nuzzling her, bumping up the laughter with his own.

"This is wonderful, Will," said Caroline "First Charles and now this. Today is filled with such wonderful joy miracles following on after the other."

"I agree," said Will, grinning.

"It's incredible. Who would've thought so many miracles were this close in our reach," said Caroline, softly. She hugged Margo kissing her forehead.

Despite being married Caroline never once suspected what Will was up to. When it came to privacy his home office where he kept all his research and data on Caesar, Caroline respected his wishes. So she remained kept in the dark.

"Yeah," agreed Will, eyes shadowed, but Caroline was too enticed by her daughter to catch it, "miracles."

If only Caroline knew the truth. But, then again, she never would forgive Will if she did. At least that's what Will presumed. Will absolutely loved Caroline, hating to have to keep secrets from her. But entire family would probably fall apart at the seams with nothing there to sew it back in one piece again if she did.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think about Will taking Margo to Gen-Sys with him sometimes after Caesar is taken away? Maybe while she's there she gives the apes special treats because she can't do so for Caesar. It makes her feel better.**

 **Another thing is Margo sneaking off to see Caesar at night. She somehow breaks into the facility and gets into Caesar's cage. And that's where people find her in the morning sleeping next to him like they would do at home. After watching another movie with a chimpanzee called Jenny it got me thinking of this idea for Margo.**

 **Perhaps both of these ideas could be combined for our girl if the two seem compatible. I'm not saying anything of these would become reality, they're just possibilities.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 5**

A few days later the family of five was spending some quality time together in Caesar's attic room. The entire Rodman family couldn't be any happier than they were now. With both Charles and Caesar on the mend things were looking up.

"Hey, Caesar," said Will, telling Caesar to come down from the vaults on the ceiling. "Come on."

"I'll see you guys downstairs," chuckled Charles, leaving the attic. "You coming, Caesar?"

Caesar opted to stay in the attic to play. He was doing so with a pair of rings hanging from the ceiling. Margo was sitting on the bed playing with her stuffed monkey.

"It's amazing," said Caroline. "Even after all these years I still can't figure out what your secret is."

"I can't take any credit. It's in his genes," said Will. Only he knew the hidden meaning behind those words.

"I think you're being very modest. He's pretty amazing," said Caroline, watching Caesar playing in the rafters, swinging from the posts in the grid. Hanging from his knees he rolled off into a safe landing. "I think you've built a pretty good home for Caesar here."

"But," pressed Will, sitting on the bed with Margo.

Margo held her monkey to Will. He took it and made it dance in front of her much to Margo's delight.

Sitting on Margo's other side, heating to be the bearer of bad news, Caroline said "Now he won't stay this way for long. He's gonna soon grow into a large, powerful animal. Will, I've been thinking. Maybe we should look into a few ape sanctuary's for him to go to."

"What," exclaimed Will. "No, absolutely not. This is Caesar's home it'll always be his home."

"Will, I know this is his home and it always will be," said Caroline, softly, not mincing words, "but someday he might need more than what we can give him."

Caesar reached for Caroline, grinning at her.

Caroline smiled, saying "Come here."

Caesar jumped onto the bed. Picking Margo up he rolled on the bedspread with her in his arms. He bounced on the springs with her swaying from side to side. Margo's giggles, a high-pitch peal of bells, resounded in the attic.

"How has he been doing when I'm not here," inquired Caroline, referring to the injury to his leg. The last time she checked on it the cut was healing nicely.

"Okay, I think," said Will.

Continuing the previous subject, Caroline said "I love chimpanzees. I'm, also, afraid of them. And it's appropriate to be afraid of them."

Caesar had very good timing.

Leaping onto Will, Caesar began to romp with him playfully shoving and punching him. Caroline lifted Margo into her arms so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Caesar would never hurt anyone," laughed Will. "Hey! Hey! He's happy here. Come on."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Caroline.

Leaving Will, Caesar went for the window. Looking outside he banged repeatedly on the glass wanting to go out.

"Can we at least give him some open space," said Caroline, smiling, offering a compromise of sorts as the solution.

Nodding, mollified, Will agreed "Yeah. That would probably be a good idea. I know a place right across the bridge. The redwoods. It's a paradise."

The next day they did just that.

It was a Saturday Caroline and Will had the weekend off so work wouldn't be a hindrance on this excursion. The whole drive to Muir Woods National Monument Caesar gazed out the back in wonderment completely mesmerized by all the trees they passed. He'd never seen so many in one grown in one place his entire life. It was beautiful absolutely breathtaking.

By the time the Rodman's got to the redwoods Caesar was hopping up and down in barely contained excitement.

Upon arrival at the redwoods Will rolled down the back window to the trunk. Caroline held Margo in a little carrier on her chest, leaving her hands free, while he opened the back so Caesar could get out.

"Come on," coaxed Will. "Come on."

Caesar had a collar around his neck. The moment he was out of the station wagon Will immediately attached a leash to the material. He didn't want them to get into any trouble should anyone spot him and sent a report to the police that a chimpanzee was in public unrestrained. It would be viewed as a public safety hazard otherwise.

"He doesn't need a leash. He'll be fine," said Charles, waving an arm for them to follow, leading the way in the woods.

"Just to be safe," said Will. "Come on."

"Come on, Caesar," said Charles, running ahead on the path, pointing at the sign above with the park name carved into it. "This is the redwoods."

The redwoods were a magnificent sight to behold easily dwarfing everything else surrounding them. For a young chimpanzee like Caesar it was quite overwhelming.

The five of them stopped at a bridge stretched over a small stream.

"Caesar? All right," said Will, bending to unclip the leash from the collar. "If I take this off, you cannot leave my sight. I would never find you again. Okay."

Caesar took a knee. Bowing his head he held a hand palm up towards Will.

"What is this," asked Charles, curious.

"What's he doing," said Will, bemused.

Only Caroline seemed to know having seen other chimpanzees at the zoo do he exact same thing beforehand. Astonished, she laughed "I don't believe that."

"What," said Will.

"He's asking your permission. It's a supplicating gesture," said Caroline, taking Will's hand she brushed his fingers lightly over Caesar's palm. "It's okay."

Permission granted.

"Come on, Caesar. Off you go," said Charles.

Screeching Caesar jumped off the bridge into the bushes. The hyperactive chimpanzee barreled through the underbrush the vegetation shaking as he ran.

"Look at him go," shouted Charles.

Charles, Will, and Caroline chased after Caesar. If they didn't keep up Caesar would soon disappear. They called for him to come back, but he never did.

Eventually they found him standing in a small clearing at the trunk of a massive redwood tree.

"There you are," muttered Will, relieved. "Caesar?"

At hearing the sound of his name Caesar turned partially to look back at his family. His body language told them he was asking if he could climb.

"Go on, Caesar," encouraged Charles. "Climb!"

Hooting Caesar started climbing the base of the tree, his little arms and legs working overtime.

"Go higher," said Charles. "Climb!"

Caesar got to the point where he'd climbed high enough where he could reach the thick branches. Holding onto a second limb above her walked across it like on a tightrope.

"Just be careful," cautioned Caesar, worriedly. As Caesar went for the tip of the branch he became even more unnerved. "Caesar, be careful!"

Shrieking Caesar launched himself from the branch onto the neighboring tree. His fingers and toes dug into the bark anchoring him. Utterly free, acting like a real ape for the first time in his life, Caesar ran amuck in the trees.

Below Margo was fixated on Caesar, her cute little eyes following him everywhere. Caesar's form was reflected in her doe eyes as she watched him in a trance.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Will you look at that, we've reached the time skip.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 6**

 **5 Years Later:**

In the next five years Caesar perfected his climbing where he could run and swing expertly through the trees utterly fearless being nimble, agile, and graceful. After all his people were naturally born in the trees, it's where they belonged. Under the love and care of his human family Caesar was transformed from an overly active toddler to being a strong, capable and confident young chimpanzee. But Caesar wasn't the only thing that changed.

Standing at the top of his favorite redwood tree Caesar stared out at San Francisco on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Ever since he was little he loved this view. In his mind nothing could've been better after an exhilarating climb.

Oh, but there was. There was something much, much better.

Looking down from his perch Caesar spied his family in the clearing at the trunk of the tree. A picnic blanket had been spread out on the forest floor with an assortment of food in bowls and containers with some wine on the side. Will and Caroline were lying content on the fabric wrapped up in each other's arms kissing. Caesar couldn't help but envy them. They had one another while it was highly unlikely he'd ever find a connection with one of his own species.

A bark and a peal of giggles drew his attention away from the couple looking further into the open space. Running around in circles was a border collie chasing a little girl around six years old. That child was Margo.

Margo had changed a lot from the tiny newborn Will and Caroline had brought home from the hospital a bit over six years before. Margo was vibrant, and if it was any indication she was going to become a great beauty like her mother. Margo shared the best qualities from both of her parents. Margo had her mother's beauty, caring, nurturing, and loving mature, but she had her father's brains.

Already she knew sign language and was able to communicate with Caesar no problem. Caesar was even teaching her chess like Will did with him. Charles was trying to get her to play the piano, but she didn't have a knack for it yet. She'd be starting school soon and Will knew she'd excel there. She'd be a good student and make lots of friends her own age.

But Margo didn't need any human friends outside of their home. She had Caesar.

As time went on the love shared between Margo and Caesar grew to where it formed an unshakeable bond. They did everything together and when there were moments Caesar couldn't come with them outside the house because would inevitably make a scene Margo always made sure he participated somehow. Also, whenever she had a nightmare instead of going to her parents to make it disappear Margo went to Caesar for solace. She'd sleep with him the rest of the night. Caesar was bigger than she was, but he was always gentle with her. It didn't matter to Margo that Caesar was a chimpanzee and she was human. To her, he'd always be her big brother no matter what. That's the type of relationship they had.

Things got even better for them when the border collie showed up, a gift for Margo on her sixth birthday. Named Ranger for the Muir Woods National Monument they so frequently visited he quickly won over their hearts becoming a third playmate and protector of their family. He was black and white, the typical coloring of his breed.

So focused was she on Ranger that Margo tripped on a root sticking from the earth. Releasing a yelp she tripped falling in the drip. Before she could recover Ranger was on her in an instant. Tail wagging like crazy Ranger barked licking Margo profusely on the face. Laughing Margo rolled onto her back arms covering her face as she squirmed to escape the enthusiastic canine.

Will and Caroline couldn't be bothered. They were too occupied in each other. Spotting them and the food Ranger left Margo to steal some of the food Ranger ran right over with her now chasing him.

Ranger jumped straight onto Will and Caroline wiggling in between licking both their faces. Breaking apart with laughter Will shoved the collie off of them and Ranger, in turn, went for the food instead.

"No, Ranger," groaned Caroline, gently scolding the border collie, grinning. "That's not for you."

Ranger was pulled off with a piece of slices apple in his mouth. Ranger savored his prize, chewing happily.

Margo took the opportunity to sit the middle of her parents. Will wrapped his arms around his daughter drawing her close and Margo snuggled into him.

A cloud of dirt puffed near their head as Caesar landed near their heads, having decided to leave his tree.

Will, Caroline, and Margo laughed waving the dirt from their faces as Caesar walked around until he was next to will.

"Hi," greeted Will, smiling.

Caesar knelt hooting softly while pushing on Will's chest.

"What's going on, buddy," asked Will, sitting up. He then wrapped his hand around the back of Caesar's head pulling him close to touch foreheads. "You get some love, too."

This seemed to be exactly what Caesar wanted. Hooting he patted Will's shoulder.

"Caesar," giggled Margo, pouncing on him.

The two went rolling off the blanket onto the dirt wrestling. Ranger joined the fun darting in and out, playfully poking them with his nose.

"Margo, that's enough," said Caroline, gently. "You're going to get all filthy."

"Ah, let them have their fun," disagreed Will, lying his head in his wife's lap.

Caroline looked down at him smiling as she stroked a hand through his hair. And so they remained this way until the outing came to an end and they have to leave for home.

On the way to the car they encountered a separate family walking along one of the numerous hiking trails. The wife was in the lead walking their German shepherd with the husband and son behind.

Spying the chimpanzee walking on a leash, eyes wide, the woman asked "Is that a chimpanzee?"

"Hi," said Will, politely. He then moved his family along faster.

Leaving Margo's side Ranger went over to sniff the shepherd the other family had on leash. The shepherd barked loudly scaring Ranger away.

"Ranger," called Margo, holding her mothers hand. "Come here. Heel, Boy."

Complying Ranger ran back over to his girl and she petted his head as a reward.

But the German Shepherd would not let up, completely focused on Caesar. The dog tugged hard on the leash barking and snarling.

Both families were intent on leaving the other alone trying to move off in different directions.

Margo saw Caesar staring at the other family's dog fingering the collar on his neck and the leash attached to it.

"Caesar? Caesar," said Will, sharply jerking the leash in order to get Caesar to follow, wanting to diffuse the situation before it escalated. "Come on."

"Daddy, don't do that," protested Margo, seeing it causing discomfort to Caesar.

Caesar turned to leave, but the German Shepherd just kept barking straining against his owners.

Caesar snapped. Spinning on his feet he screeched aggressively at the shepherd. That had the desired outcome.

The shepherd whimpered running with its tail tucked between its legs. With that handled Caesar rejoined the family.

Upon reaching the car Caroline was getting Ranger and Margo situated in the back. Ranger was lying down on the floor while Margo was being secured in her booster seat. Will was trying to get Caesar inside.

"All right, come on," said Will, opening the trunk. He unhooked the leash from Caesar's collar.

Ignoring the open door to the trunk Caesar walked around and climbed into the back seat. Taking a spot next to Margo on her booster seat. Ranger whined pawing Caesar's hand sensing something was amiss inside him. Usually whenever Ranger did this Caesar would rub his head, but he didn't do it.

Will was left baffled. Caesar had never done anything like this before. Closing the trunk Will rounded the car to Caesar. "You okay, pal," asked Will, leaning in the open side window.

Eyes cast down Caesar signed asking if he was considered a pet in the family like Ranger. So that's what he was upset about. He saw the collar and leash on the shepherd and saw the resemblance to what he wore.

"Are you a pet," translated Will, already shaking his head. "No. You're not a pet?"

Caesar then asked who his father was.

"I'm your father," answered Will.

Caroline's eyes traveled to Will and then to Caesar, face blank.

Raising his hands Caesar signed a question. In her booster seat Margo couldn't tell what it was.

"What is Caesar," translated Will, stoic.

Caesar nodded, not signing anything else.

"Okay," murmured Will, slipping into the drivers seat.

"Daddy, what's wrong," asked Margo, curious. "Why's Caesar sad?"

"Nothings wrong, Sweetheart," reassured Will, turning on the car. "We're just going to go for a little drive."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Uh…you guys do know a new chapter for Born To Lead 2 is up, right?**

 **So I finally figured out how Margo's character should be in Dawn. I think her personality and lifestyle is a lot like Rey's from Star Wars The Force Awakens. She lives alone, with Ranger, and scavenges what she can throughout the city and trades it for food and other necessities inside the Colony. In my opinion I think it would be a pretty good fit for Margo after her facing tragic obstacles in her life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 7**

Will drove the family straight to Gen-Sys headquarters. He parked the station wagon a safe distance outside the main entrance so they wouldn't get spotted, keeping Caesar from being discovered in the back seat.

"Caesar, this is where I work," informed Will, speaking as if a great weight was pressing on his chest. "This is where you were born. Your mother was here with other chimpanzees."

"Caesar's momma was here," asked Margo.

Nodding, glancing at Margo in the rearview mirror, Will said "Yeah, Margo, she was, but she's not here anymore." He then turned his focus back onto Caesar. "So that's why I took you home to live with me, Caesar. To live with us."

Tearfully, Caesar sniffed, signing _"Mother…dead?"_

"Yeah," said Will. "You're mother's dead. The thing is, she was given medicine. Like the medicine I give to Charles. She passed it on to you. That's why you're so smart."

There was silence in the car.

Margo's eyes went back and forth from Caesar, Will, and Caroline. She was so confused.

"Let's take him home," said Caroline, voice trembling yet firm.

Starting the car, Will said "Okay."

Driving off Caesar stared at Gen-Sys until they were well out of sight. So much new information about his origins ran through his head along with the horrible deception behind them.

Will met Caroline's eyes, but had to look away because of the accusations he could see aimed at him from there. A smoldering suppressed anger burnt in her eyes. He was in for a heap of trouble when they got to the house.

Back home in Pacific Heights Caroline was determined to give Will a piece of her mind. She demanded an explanation and the truth hidden behind the lies he told her regarding Caesar's beginning and how he came to be part of their lives.

Shoving open the slide doors to Will's study, Caroline said "Come on, explain it to me and make sure the truth this time. No more secrets."

"All right," breathed Will, shrugging as he walked into the office, "I snuck him out of the lab to save his life."

Will showed her everything from data on his multiple computer screens, videos, various charts laid across the layout of the room, and a bunch of other stuff connected to his research.

"I had no idea the effects had been transferred vertically from his mother. But since then, he's been displaying incredible signs of intelligence. I designed the 112 for repair, but Caesar has gone way beyond that," explained Will, defending his actions, pointing at a chart with calculations tracking Caesar's IQ score levels each year. "Here's his IQ from last year. Since then, it's doubled."

Shaking her head, placing a hand on the chart, Caroline said "This is wrong, Will."

"You saw him at his worst, how bad he was. My father was gone. This drug brought him back," said Will, empathetically, holding up a tiny vile filled to the brim with the 112. "He has his life again. He gets to know his own granddaughter now because of this. He never would've had the chance to obtain this before."

"And what about Caesar," retorted Caroline, words heard barely above a quiet whisper.

Putting the vile on a nearby desk, Will said "What about him?"

"Where does he fit in," asked Caroline, rolling her eyes in disbelief and exasperation.

"With me," said Will. "With us."

Understandingly, Caroline said "I know it's been hard for you, it has been for all of us, but you're trying to control things that are not meant to be controlled."

"The 112 works," said Will, stubbornly unregretful.

"Do you realize how you sound," whispered Caroline.

"All I'm saying is, this is a good thing," said Will, trying to reason with Caroline and get her to see the good of how he views this. "Caesar is proof of that. So is my father."

"This needs to stop," begged Caroline, dispassionately, wishing for him to come to his senses. Not blatantly going against his very ideals and morals. "Please, Will, do this for me. For your family."

"Why don't you see that I am doing this for our family, Caroline," said Will, gently taking her hands in his. "I can't stop. Not now. Now when I'm so close to a breakthrough. This'll change everything in a good way. Not just for us, but for everyone."

Caroline was deeply hurt by Will's distrust and lack of Caroline snatched her hands out of Will's grip, sadly, she said "I'm your wife. You lied to me, Will. When you arrived home with Caesar as a newborn and Charles miraculously recovered his bearings out of the blue, you lied to me both times."

Neither was conscious to the overlying fact that by leaving the door was wide open their conversation was given leeway to be carried in other areas of the house. On the staircase Margo heard every part of the argument that partook with her parents. Currently she was alone. Ranger was somewhere in the house keeping Charles entertained with his good company. As young as she is Margo didn't really understand most of it, but was old enough to know who her mommy and daddy were fighting over and the reason why. The rest she left to the depths of her innovated childish imagination.

Margo tiptoed away to Caesar's attic room, careful to not make a single sound. There she found him standing in front of a mirror tracing the birthmark on his chest. Catching Margo's reflection in the mirror Caesar turned to face her expressionless.

Needing no words Margo marched right up to Caesar wrapping her arms as far as possible around his form.

Burying her face in his chest, Margo murmured "I don't care what people say. You're my brother, you'll always be my brother. I love you, Caesar."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy 1-month anniversary! :D**

 **So the time when Caesar is taken to the San Bruno Primate Shelter is getting to soon be right around the corner. I wonder what'll happen to the brother and sister pair then. I'm writing this and even I've worried for their relative general condition of wellbeing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 8**

The next few days were awkward ones for the Rodman's. Now that the truth had found its way out it was hard for the majority of them to go on with the normality of their basic every day lives.

It was the hardest on Caesar. He'd never look at himself or his family in the same way ever again.

But just when anyone could think the worst was behind him or her, the greatest hurtle was, in fact, right around the corner.

One day when Caroline was at the San Francisco Zoo, having left early for work, the rest of the family was having breakfast in the kitchen.

Will made sure to serve everyone else their plates before seating himself at the table.

"Caesar, eat your food," said Will, seeing Caesar was idly moving his food on the plate instead of eating it.

But Caesar had no appetite. He pushed his eggs and fruit away, not hungry.

Ranger had already been given his dog food, but like all dogs he was more than happy to beg for a treat. Which is what he was doing at present. Ranger was underneath the table staring at Margo with his bright big eager puppy dog eyes.

Eyes darting to her father, checking he wasn't looking, Margo held a slice of bacon to Ranger. Ranger swiped it from her fingers the bacon crunching in his teeth.

Without lifting his head, Will scolded "Margo, what have I told you? We don't feed Ranger at the table."

"Sorry, Daddy," apologized Margo, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. The grin she wore revealed she wasn't very sorry at all.

Will suspected she'd just do it again when she got the chance.

A scraping sound was heard drawing attention to Charles. He was trying to cut his sunny side up egg with the blunt end of his fork.

Taking Charles's hand Caesar switched the fork around to where it was held in the correct manner.

The entire time Will was watching Charles like a hawk and Caesar stared at the old man with saddened eyes.

"Grandpa," asked Margo, confused, head tilted.

Slowly, Will inquired "Dad, are you okay?"

Charles had found himself trapped in some sort of trance, but at Will's question he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, starting to eat his meal ignoring what occurred.

Heart practically thumping out of his chest Will exchanged a meaningful glance with Caesar an horrific understanding shared between them. What just occurred with Charles was small, but the significance behind it was unbelievably clear.

Later on when Will was at his lab in Gen-Sys he tested Charles's blood and his fears were confirmed. . Inwardly he was berating himself for not considering this scenario sooner.

"Antibodies," recorded Will, looking at a microscopic viewing from a sample of Charles's blood on the computer. "His system has found a way to fight 112 virus so that it can't deliver its therapy. My father's disease is going to return with a vengeance."

Margo was too young to remember how bad her grandfather was when Alzheimer's ruled over his life before the 112. She never knew the signals that suggested caution.

Which is the main reason why Margo failed to pay attention when Charles walked out the front door.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Uh oh.**

 **My friends, brace yourselves, the next chapter is the moment we've all been dreading. To be perfectly honest this is going to be the most abhorrent part of the story for me. When it comes to the movie Rise of The Planet of the Apes I try to avoid watching this scene. It's not one of my favorites.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 9**

Margo was playing with her dolls in the kitchen with Ranger lying at her feet when suddenly he lifted his head ears perked up.

"What's wrong, Ranger," asked Margo.

Then she heard a loud crash from the front yard.

In an instant Ranger was on his feet bolting for the den. Curious Margo dropped her dolls on the kitchen table, lying forgotten, as she wanted to see what the commotion was about. She joined Ranger on the couch peeking out the large window facing out the front of the house.

Charles was in the neighbor's car. Looking at the front door Margo saw it was wide open, something she hadn't noticed previously. Somehow he'd crashed it into a tree. She wasn't the only one alerted to the accident. Hunsiker came barreling out of his house and when he saw Charles he was furious. He dragged Charles from the car shouting in his face. Charles was rambling, not making any sense, his disease making him unaware to what was going on or what he'd done. This just infuriated Hunsiker more and he began physically berating Charles.

That was a mistake.

Without any warning Caesar came running down the stairs and out of the house. He'd seen everything from his attic window and he didn't like how Hunsiker was treating Charles. He burst from the foliage launching himself at Hunsiker, shrieking, to protect his family.

Caesar aggressively tackled Hunsiker, shoving him away from Charles. Margo witnessed from the window the entire spectacle that followed. The entire time she cheered for Caesar, watching as she beat and chased him around everywhere. She never liked this guy and glad he was getting what he deserved.

But Margo's heart dropped when Caesar bit the guy in the hand. He hadn't done that before and knew from telling Ranger not to bite anyone it was a huge no. Charles called for Caesar and he answered. He walked back over to Charles leaning against him seeking comfort and reassurance, which the old man gave unconditionally.

Margo heard police sirens and saw a patrol car along with an animal control car pulling up the street. Someone must've called the authorities during the skirmish. She'd seen enough television to know why they were here.

No! Margo wouldn't let them take Caesar without a fight. She absolutely refused.

Margo ran outside to get Caesar scrambling over to the part of the sidewalk where he was hugging Charles. He was looking at all of the neighbors, scared after knowing the severity of what he'd done.

"Run, Caesar! Run," said Margo, taking Caesar's hand and running back into the house with him.

The people scattered out of their path not wanting to be near him after what hey saw occur.

The duo reached the attic and after locking the attic door they hid in a corner. Margo and Caesar were huddled together in the attic with her holding on tight to him. The animal control officers were attempting to force the door open to get inside the attic.

Rubbing her face into his chest, determinedly, Margo mumbled "I won't let them take you, Caesar."

Margo didn't know how much time had passed while they were up there, but the thumping eventually stopped. Margo initially believed that animal control had given up trying to get inside, but then she heard muffled voices through the floor. It sounded like there was an argument. Another bout of silence came after that and then the banging and tugging on the attic door began anew. Thankfully the contraption Caesar and Margo made kept the door securely shut.

"Go away," shrieked Margo, angrily. "Leave us alone!"

"Margo," exclaimed the person on the other end. "Open this door right now!"

Recognizing whom it was, eyes wide, Margo asked "Daddy?"

"It's okay, Margo," assured Caroline.

Both of them had been called at their respected work places and were told what happened. They rushed straight home to find their place surrounded by neighbors and an animal control vehicle outside the house. Updated on the situation they realized they had no choice. Know it was going to break their daughter's heart. She wouldn't be able to understand what was happening. Dread in their own, Will and Caroline had gone to the attic.

Crawling to the door Margo unlocked it allowing the folding stairs to roll to let Caroline and Will come up. Immediately Margo hugged Will around the waist. Trembling, she said "Daddy, there are men and they-."

"Shh," said Will, stroking her head. He then passed her to Caroline and with an empty look in his eyes went to Caesar.

Caroline held Margo close trying her best to calm her down under the guise of distracting her.

"Momma, Caesar didn't mean to," said Margo, referring to Caesar hurting Hunsiker.

"We know he didn't, Baby," whispered Caroline, pressing Margo to her stomach, watching Will speak to Caesar and lead him out of the attic.

Only when they were gone did Caroline let Margo separate from her. Looking around for Caesar, Margo didn't see him anywhere in the attic room.

Finally Margo realized what was happening. Shoving her mother aside Margo rushed out of the attic hoping to stop Caesar being taken away from her.

She was too late.

Margo made it into the yard just as the animal control van was pulling out. Will drove in the station wagon, planning to go with Caesar to the San Bruno Primate Shelter.

"Caesar," she yelled, running down the front stoop.

Fearing for her child's safety Caroline ran to retrieve her, shouting "Margo!"

"Caesar," screamed Margo, bulldozing through the gathered crowd through the sidewalk.

"Margo, come back," shouted Caroline, teary eyed.

"Caesar," screamed Margo, undeterred, ignoring her mother. Disregarding the danger Margo frantically ran into the street chasing the vehicle, crying.

Inside the back of the van Caesar saw Margo coming after him. He couldn't bear to see her crying in distress so he jumped at the walls of the car trying to get out pushing at the back doors for them to open, screeching.

Caroline managed to become even with Margo. Crying herself, now, Caroline got ahold of Margo. Picking up the struggling little girl she began to carry her back to the house.

"Caesar, please, I love you," wailed Margo, sobbing, arms heartbreakingly reaching over Caroline's shoulders in desperation for her Caesar, tears cascading in full force from her eyes. "Come back to me!"

Eyes full of unshed tears Caesar banged his fists on the back windows pressing the palms of his hands on the glass. He tried with all his might, but he couldn't break free out of there.

"Come back to me, Caesar," sobbed Margo.

But the van just kept on driving away taking Caesar out of her life with it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **(sniffling) Told you guys you wouldn't like this.**

 **For those of you who weren't aware my inspiration for this story and scene in particular came from the movie Paulie. I was watching it one day and couldn't help but picture this exact same emotional scene in my head when the little girl Marie was chasing the family car after her bird. It fit so perfectly in my head that I simply thought, why not?**

 **Things will never be the same when it comes to Caesar and Margo ever again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 10**

Looking back Will figured the hardest thing he ever had to do was leave the one person he considered a son incarcerated at that prison of a primate shelter. Hearing Caesar's horrified cries filled with fear as he left nearly undid him completely. And Margo…Will saw her running after Caesar from the rearview mirror of his car. He never wanted to see that look on his daughters face again. Will wasn't going to let this stand. He wouldn't allow his family to be torn asunder like this. Will was going to fix this, make it right.

Immediately upon leaving the facility Will drove straight to the county government office for Animal Control & Welfare Commission. He intended to arrange a court date to appeal to a judge to let Caesar come back home.

Problem was that was easier said that done as is most things in life.

Lifting up the slide glass window the court clerk handed Will the necessary paperwork to apply for an appeal date to release Caesar.

"The court order hasn't been filed, so it's not in the system. Once it comes through it'll take about ninety days to before you receive an appeal date," informed the court clerk.

"Ninety days," asked Will.

Nodding, she repeated "Yes, sir, ninety days. You'll be notified by mail." Her job done the court clerk began to close the window.

"Hang on," said Will, placing a hand on the window, stopping her much to her dismay. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to go back on your computer, you're going to shift things around, and you're going to get me a date for my appeal this week. You got it?"

Leaning forward so not to draw attention, politely, she whispered "I can't help you."

"All right, then we have a problem. Because I'm not moving until you do," said Will, planting his feet. "Please, my daughter is a wreck over this. He's been in her life since she was a baby. They're inseparable, they've done everything together. He's her best friend. My daughter needs him home. It has to be this week."

There was a pause.

"Ninety days, sir. Be thankful you're talking about court dates. You're lucky they didn't put that animal down," reminded the court clerk, out of patience, insensitive to his families plight. "And after what you just told me be grateful I don't call child welfare. If you don't want that to happen I suggest you leave now."

The court clerk then shut the window in his face moving on to other work she had assigned.

For a moment Will just stood there her underlying threat sinking in. Out of options Will took the paperwork provided and headed home.

When he got to the house Will was meet with an empty entryway. Usually Margo, Caesar, or even both at the same time to greet him. Now there was no one. Not even Ranger was as energetic as his personality regularly displayed. He was lying flat at the bottom of the stars, already missing his wrestling partner.

"Hey, Ranger," said Will, rubbing Ranger on the head. Ranger didn't move, releasing a stalwart huff. "I know. I miss him too. Where's Margo?"

At the question Ranger attentively sat up.

"Where is Margo," directed Will. "Go find her."

Ranger ran upstairs with Will following. Ranger led Will to Margo's bedroom. He found Caroline and Margo sitting in the rocker that remained in the setting. Caroline was gently rocking Margo like she had when the little one was a baby trying to comfort her. But it was no use. The tears just kept coming from Margo in a stream she couldn't switch off. Her face was inscrutable as the shock was too much for her. Whining Ranger went over to lay his head on Caroline's lap where he could have some contain with Margo, wanting to ease her suffering.

Catching Will in the doorway Caroline subtly shook her head. Telling him it wasn't a good time for him to make an appearance. Getting the message Will looked for his father and located him sitting alone in his bedroom.

"I promise to get him back soon, Dad," said Will. When Charles didn't respond Will bent shaking his shoulder a little. "Dad?"

Subdued lifting his head Charles looked at Will blankly, empty of any recognition. Will's throat constricted while looking at him. The 112 was losing more and more ground with each passing day.

Later on that night Will was making a log of analysis results of Charles immune system in his study.

"My fathers immune system continues to reject the 112 virus, rendering the gene therapy obsolete," recorded Will, tiredly. "His health is deteriorating and the disease is progressing rapidly. I need a more aggressive virus strain. A faster delivery method. Because at this rate…"

Footsteps made Will turn to look out the doors inside to the kitchen. Caroline was standing there holding a cup of tea. Margo wasn't with her.

Taking off the headset, Will said "How's Margo?"

Brow raised, Caroline said "How do you think?"

"Caroline," rebuffed Will, not in the mood for this.

Shrugging, sadly, Caroline sighed "She's finally asleep. Everything that happened today really took a toll on her. Margo ended up crying herself to sleep."

The two then went up to check on Margo, passing by the slumbering Charles's room on the way.

Seeing the mess of a state Margo was in wasn't an easy thing to swallow. Margo was burrowed deep in the blankets clutching her stuffed monkey to her. Playing pretend it was really Caesar not a toy. Her face was so red and puffy from crying that Will knew it wouldn't fade away for days afterwards.

Looking at his beloved only child Will felt his resolve strengthen and solidify into something more.

"I can't lose them both. I won't lose them both," vowed Will, turning away from Margo he looked determinedly at Caroline. "She can't lose them both."

But that Caesar and Charles were the least of his worries. Instead he and Caroline should be concerned about the prospect of potentially losing their only child. Margo may become lost a whole lot sooner than them.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Poor Will. Poor Margo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 11**

The days that followed were literally hell for the Rodman family. While Charles's intellectual condition and physical prowess continued to diminish at an exponential rate it wasn't their biggest problem. Margo was the real worry. Charles was second compared to her.

Since Caesar's abrupt detainment from their home Margo was en empty shell of her former self. Margo wasn't nearly as active as she once was and for a bubbly six year old that was certainly concerning. The same could be considered for Ranger. Sensing the repressed sadness inside his owner Ranger's stopped playing too preferring just keeping Margo company with his head on her knee. She's completely unresponsive to all forms of contact. All she'd really do was just stare out the window in the attic for hours on end waiting for the moment Caesar came home.

The singular reaction provoked from her was a temper tantrum whenever they tried to get Margo out of the attic. She insisted Caesar would be returning soon and she'd be waiting to welcome him there whenever he did.

Other than that there was absolutely nothing. Margo didn't talk to any of them nor did she eat. She barely ate a morsel for three whole days and it was at the end of the third when Margo refused a bite of hers and Caesar's favorite ice cream flavor that Will decided to take action. This scared the parents to death. Something had to be done or Margo would die within days if she kept this up.

So Will found a break in his and Caroline's work schedules during the weekend and called the primate shelter to see if it was possible to arrange a visit on such short notice. Fortunately, once Will explained to him the severity of the situation, the proprietor and head of operations of the facility, John Landon, was more than happy to oblige them.

So on Saturday Caroline and Will took Margo to see Caesar. They wanted it to be a surprise so they didn't tell her where they were going. Margo hadn't accompanied Will to the shelter last time so she had no clue as to what it looked like. If she had the incline to pay attention to her surroundings she would've seen the sign out front with the buildings logo and ape pictures painted on it out front.

At the waiting area inside the office Margo sat there rocking the stuffed monkey in her arms while Will and Caroline spoke to John Landon.

"Thank you for letting us come in today, Mr. Landon," said Will, gratefully, eyes darting over to where Margo was sitting on the floor against the wall. "To be honest my wife, Caroline, and I are on our last leg."

"We've tried everything to help Margo to get better, but nothing's worked," added Caroline. "We hope that by visiting Caesar, even if it's just for a little while, she'll bounce back."

"As one parent to another I understand where you're coming from, but, please, let's not make a habit of this," advised John Landon. "It isn't healthy for your daughter to get her hopes up when you obviously know it'll just continue to hurt her more."

Stoic Will and Caroline nodded solemnly before going over to Margo.

Kneeling so she was eye level with Margo, placing a hand on her child's shoulder, Caroline said "Margo, honey, we have a surprise for you."

Margo didn't bother to dignify that with a response, stubbornly ignoring her mother.

Done with beating around the bush, getting right to the point, Will said "We're going to see Caesar."

Upon hearing Caesar's name Margo froze snapping her head up. She looked back and forth from her mom and dad a skeptical expression on her face. Margo didn't believe them.

"Yes, we're really going to see him," assured Caroline. "In fact this is where he lives now."

John Landon had left the room to tell his son to bring Caesar from his cell to the holding pen. Now he was back.

Sticking his head in through the door, John Landon said "We're getting him now."

"You see that," said Will, smiling, taking Margo's hand in his. "Let's go."

The family of three then let John Landon lead them to a separate room. Gesturing for them to enter, he said "He'll join you shortly."

So there they waited patiently until they heard the clanging of footsteps scrambling over the catwalk connecting all of the cells, signaling Caesar's arrival. Seconds after he leapt from the exit into the adjoining pen.

"Hey! Hey. Hey," laughed Will, kneeling in front of the holding pen, sticking his fingers through the mesh.

"Hey, Caesar," said Caroline, softly. "Hi." She turned around waving Margo over. "Come here, Margo. It's okay."

Margo walked around her mother slipping in between her parents while staring wide-eyed at Caesar.

"Caesar," she said, quietly tentative.

Hooting Caesar nodded reaching his fingers as far as they could go through the bars to her. That's all Margo needed. Her face did an immediate astonishing transformation. Margo's face lit up the skin losing its waxy pale sheen and her eyes sparkled with renewed life.

"Caesar," she squealed, excitedly jumping at the cage.

Margo and Caesar clasped hands interlocking their fingers together through the mesh and pressed their foreheads together as best they could manage. She attempted to smother his face in kisses, but the walls of the pen were a hindrance. The brother and sister pair were purely overjoyed to be reunited.

Dodge Landon, John Landon's son, stood nearby observing the interaction leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Caroline and Will smiled at each other breathing similar sighs of relief. They thought they'd never break through to Margo. Their assumption that a visit to Caesar at the shelter would work did just the trick.

But the reunion was cut short when Margo noticed an inflamed injury to Caesar's left hand. Pointing at it, alarmed, Margo said "Daddy."

Seeing the same thing his daughter did Will frowned reading the signs of a fight from the livid bite marks. "Are you hurt," whispered Will. "Are you hurt?"

Caesar nodded hooting.

"Show me," said Will, firmly.

Caroline rose to retrieve a bowl and washcloth she spotted at the sink on the counter. She filled the bowl with water. Caroline aimed a disgusted and disdainful glare filled with reproach at Dodge when she went over to a slot in the cage.

"Caesar, give me your hand," said Caroline, softly. Caesar left Margo to obey Caroline. "Give me you're hand. It's okay."

Caesar then stuck his bitten hand out of the pen. Caroline immediately began her work on cleaning the wound.

"Sometimes the new kid on the block gets picked on," informed Dodge, offering up some form of an explanation as to why Caesar was this way.

The Rodman's didn't believe his excuse for a second.

"Don't worry," murmured Caroline, soothingly to Caesar. "God, what have they done to you?"

Will saw stun baton which was a cattle prod hanging from on Dodge's belt at the waist and knew instantly whatever occurred he was undoubtedly behind it.

"That's bullshit," spat Will, stalking over to Dodge. Grabbing Dodge by his shirt he slammed him angrily knocked the younger man against the wall, furious. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Let go, man," said Dodge, shoving Will off of him.

"Will," voiced Caroline.

John Landon came barging in having seen what happened through the glass from another room, saying "Hey! What's the problem here?"

"I'm taking him out of here! Right now," stated Will, taking the key on wall for emphasis, moving directly to unlock the door of the cage much to Margo's delight.

"Yeah," she grinned, clapping her hands.

John Landon was quick to kill the mood.

Intercepting Will before he slipped the key into the lock. Confiscating the key, he said "Not without a court order, you're not. He's not yours anymore."

"I promise, if I find out he's been mistreated in any way, I'll have this place shut down," threatened Will. Will felt Caesar tapping on his arm so he turned bending to answer him. Will wrapped Caesar's hand in both of his.

John Landon looked at Dodge. Nodding his head at the controls of the door to the pen, he said "Go on."

Dodge prepared for when Caesar had to go to his cell.

"Hey, hi," said Will.

Using one hand Caesar signed asking if they were going home, leaving this prison behind them for good.

Margo inadvertently voiced what he was asking, saying "Is Caesar coming home today with us?"

Will's heart dropped into his stomach a sorrowful look overcoming his face. Caroline rubbed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Shaking his head sorrowfully, dismayed, Will said "No, Margo, he's not." He then spoke the next part to Caesar. "No, we're not going home right now."

"Why," whined Margo, hopelessly.

"We're not allowed to," explained Caroline, pleading with Margo to listen, to understand their reasons.

"But I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," vowed Will, passionately, trying to convey to Caesar he wasn't being abandoned to rot in this dreadful place. Caesar began to huff, tears glistening in his eyes as he came to the conclusion they weren't there to free him. "You have to rust me. Caesar, you have to trust me. Okay?"

Opening the door for them to leave, firm yet sympathetic, John Landon said "I think this visit is over."

"Trust me. It'll be okay," assured Will, releasing Caesar's hand despite his strong grip.

"No," shouted Margo, freaking out, defiantly pressing against the bars to get close to Caesar. Caesar wrapped his hand around the back of her head in a vain attempt to keep her from leaving, petting her hair.

"Margo, we don't have a choice. But I'm sure Mr. Landon wouldn't object to us coming to visit here again. Right? Won't you, Mr. Landon," said Caroline, a hard not in her voice as she looked at the man in question.

John Landon considered saying no, but changed his mind when he took in how Margo was reacting to all this.

Shrugging, John Landon conceded "Of course not."

"See," encourage Caroline, "it's not forever."

"I don't want to," said Margo, pouting.

"None of us do," said Will, regretfully, grim, "but remember this is only temporary. Caesar, you have to let her go." Caesar desperately held onto Margo. "Caesar, now."

As a reflex to Will's tone Caesar released Margo the act alone itself so painful emotionally it took a lot of his strength of will to comply.

"Here, Caesar," said Margo, hiccupping as she started to cry a little, pushing her toy passed the bars in the slot, "you can have my monkey."

Caesar accepted the gift knowing she was trying to make things easier for him. Margo wanted him to at least have something to remind him of home. Margo then kissed his cheek in farewell.

Passing Dodge, Margo kicked him hard in the shin leaving him hopping on one foot swearing.

"You be nice to him," demanded Margo, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Margo," said Caroline, gently pulling her away.

Reluctantly waving goodbye at Caesar, blowing him a kiss, Margo signed _"I love you."_

" _I love you too,"_ signed Caesar, holding the monkey toy in his hands.

Caesar then watched them go his distraught calls trailing them on the way out. The sound upset Margo so much that Caroline had to cover her ears as they were leaving so it didn't make matters worst.

Margo's ears may have been covered, but not her eyes. Heading towards the front of the building she spotted the other guard Rodney punching a code combination into one of the doors.

Zero. Four. One. Six.

Later on when Caesar came back to his cell from the rec area with the other apes he looked for the toy Margo left him. Only when he went to pick it up from where he'd left it the stuffed animal wasn't there. Bewildered he turned left and right searching for it, but the toy remained missing.

"Looking for this."

Spinning on his feet Caesar saw Dodge standing outside his cell and he was holding Margo's toy.

Snarling Caesar shot his arm through the slab to reclaim it, but Dodge moved just out of reach.

Glaring hatefully at Caesar, waving the monkey mockingly at Caesar, Dodge said "Say goodbye to your friends stupid toy!"

Dodge took a pocketknife from his belt and stabbed it into the toy. Enraged Caesar fell to his knees. He could only watch as Dodge tore Margo's gift to him apart to pieces limb from limb right before Caesar's eyes. Caesar was left unable to stop it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well now I wonder what's she planning on doing with those numbers now that she's memorized them.**

 **Don't you just want to kill Dodge? He's such a jerk.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 12**

It became a repeating cycle. Over and over, every hour on the hour, Margo would constantly ask her parents when they were going to visit Caesar again. Whenever Will and Caroline were at home, whenever they were off work, whenever they weren't sleeping the two couldn't escape it. While they were happy their daughter was no longer trapped in a depression Margo's persistence was driving them crazy. This went on for days at a time.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore, reaching an impasse. There was no other alternative.

Hoping to drive their daughter to distraction Will decided to take Margo to work with him for a day. Caroline was unable to take Margo because she was seeing patients at the zoo in a tight schedule all day and they couldn't keep her at home with Charles infirm.

So Will resorted to allowing Margo to tag along with him to Gen-Sys. The way he saw it they wouldn't be stuck there for any definite length of time, just a couple of hours. He needed to do a few tests on the 113 at the lab. Margo would be safe and secure from contamination in his office.

After Caroline left for the zoo and Charles was resting in his bedroom sleeping off some medication for his illness, and Ranger settled comfortably in a crate they were on their way.

Upon arrival Margo became uneasy and uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling about this place. It wasn't nice.

Getting Margo out of the car and taking her petite hand in one of his larger ones, Will said "Hold onto my hand and stay close to me. I don't want you to get lost. Got it?"

Nodding in compliance, Margo said "Yes, Daddy."

Father and daughter then went inside the complex. The duo received curious looks as they got deeper and deeper, but no one commented. Most already knew Will had a kid so they just instantly assumed this was her.

To Will's relief they didn't run into his superior Jacobs. If he saw Margo he would've pitched a fit. Fortunately Will managed to avoid crossing paths with him.

Will took Margo straight to his office and found Franklin there waiting for him. Franklin was alerted to Will's arrival by staff and was currently reviewing some data on a couple of apes that appeared to be viable subjects for testing 113 drug.

Hearing footsteps Franklin looked up from the papers, smiling in welcome at Will when he spied him coming down the hall.

"Hey, Doc," he said, doing a double take when he saw Margo walking alongside Will. "Whoa, whose this?"

"This is my daughter Margo," said Will, proudly. He then commenced with the rest of the introductions. "Margo, this is Franklin. He and I work together."

Waving a hand, politely, Margo said "Hi, Mr. Franklin."

Returning the wave, Franklin said "Hi, Margo, nice to meet you."

The look on Franklin's face told otherwise. The rapid movements of his eyes darting from Will to Margo and then back at Will clearly asking if he was out of his mind.

"Margo why don't you get settled inside my office. I'll be there with you in just a moment," said Will, pressing a hand to her back.

"Okay," said Margo, shrugging as she walked into the room and took a seat on the couch.

Once Margo was out of earshot Franklin basically let loose on Will.

Keeping his tone of voice lowered, Franklin whispered "Doc, what are you thinking bringing a kid here?"

"Don't you think I know that? Look I had no choice. My wife's busy at her job and my father…is indisposed," explained Will, lying through his teeth. "I couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice. I had to take her to work with me."

"Are you nuts," said Franklin, bewildered. "If she gets into the testing area-."

"She won't. I made it abundantly clear to Margo she's not allowed to leave my office under any circumstances. Trust me, she'll stay here," said Will.

Walking away Franklin ran a hand over his short hair. Turning he spread his arms wide, saying "Look you're the boss, I can't tell you what to do. I'm just worried you might get into trouble."

"While I appreciate the concern, you left me worry about that," said Will. "Go to apes. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. We need to pick one of them for the first phase of tests."

Nodding Franklin looked one more time at Margo passed the see through glass. She'd taken out a coloring book from her backpack and was drawing a picture in the pages. Franklin then left to do as Will wanted.

After Franklin took off Will went into his office. Going over to the coatrack where his lab coat hung Will tugged it off the hook and slipped it on.

Approaching Margo, sitting on the coach opposite her, sternly, Will said "Hey, so I'm going to head to the lab. Before you even ask you can't come in there with me. It's against company safety regulations. I need you to be a big girl and stay right here. You have your toys, snacks, and there's a bathroom connected to this office if you need to use one. We're not going be here for long, only a few hours. Remember you're not to leave this room. Understood?"

Nodding, Margo said "Yes."

"Good," said Will, satisfied, trusting Margo to abide by the rules he set for her. He hugged Margo close kissing her head. He then left her to her own devices.

Reaching the area quarantined for testing Will and Franklin went right to work. They walked along the sophisticated cages one by one hoping to find the perfect subject for the experiment. But each ape they considered cringed in fear crying and shrinking for contact much to Will's chagrin.

This continued until stopped in front of a cage with a bonobo inside that had a range of scars along with a blind eye on one side of his face. Unlike the others this ape exhibited no fear. Instead he had his arm sticking out of the slot window in the cage palm facing upwards.

"Koba," read Will, smiling. "Hi, I'm Will."

The bonobo, Koba, grunted flexing his open fingers demanding a treat.

Will took the offered cookie from Franklin. He held it up so Koba was able to see it fully and dropped it into the apes waiting hand. Koba immediately retracted his hand devouring the cookie. The very moment the last speck of crumbs were gone Koba thrust his arm out for another.

Koba was docile and compliant. This was definitely the kind of response Will craved from the others, but didn't properly stimulate.

"Okay. This one," said Will.

In Will's office Margo completed her picture. Lifting it up to the light Margo admired her handwork pleased with the end results of her creation. She wished to show her father, knowing he'd like it, but he specially told her not to leave the room. Margo sat patiently, nibbling on some crackers, for him to look in on her like he mentioned, but he never came. In spite of the expected fallout she'd get for her disobedience Margo stepped out to find him, the drawing in hand.

Margo wandered around idle and aimless, avoiding detection from strangers, but didn't locate him anywhere. Margo was about to give up when she came across a doorway that had a peculiar sign nailed out front. It was labeled _113 Primate Testing_. Margo had no idea what 113 meant, but she recognized the phrase primate testing. It rang a bell in her memory, recalling when her daddy mentioned Caesar's mother had lived here at one point. Curious she looked around this way and that to locate the way in totally ignoring the part where it, also, read _Biohazard-Restricted Area_.

Will and his team of scientists successfully removed Koba from his cage and took him to a glass room where the equipment was set up. They prepped him for the trial, placing him on a rolling bed and putting straps on him. Each and every one of them wore protective gear to prevent them from being accidentally exposed to the 113. The affects of this virus weren't catalogued yet. None of them had a clue if the 113 is stable, what sort of damage it could do to people.

"He's very calm," said Will.

"I know. Yeah, this guy's seen the inside of a whole lot of labs. He knows the drill," said Franklin, securing the last of the restraints.

A lab assistant called Michael gently laid Koba's head on the stretcher for the procedure and a woman, Linda carefully monitored his vital signs on the array of machines.

The last of the restraints were being secured when a knock on the glass drew their combined notice making them aware there was an onlooker.

Jacobs popped by for an unannounced social call.

"Thought I'd join you," said Jacobs, his voice echoing because of the glass. "Watch our progress."

Will sighed "Get him prepped."

Jacobs was clothed in a surgical cap and gown with a mask. Only when he was properly equipped could the trial test commence.

"Tighten your masks," said Michael.

His voice muffled, Will ordered "Pass me the 113."

Michael gave Will the canister that hosted the drug and he placed it in the machine that would transfer it to Koba.

"Pulse-ox is good, blood pressure steady," reported Linda.

"Aerosol delivery in place," said Michael.

Will put a mask with a tube connected to it on Koba's mouth. Pressing a button, turnings some knobs, Will said "Releasing the 113."

The gas traveled through the inner workings of the plastic tub to the mask over Koba's mouth and nose.

Put of the blue Koba thrashed on the rolling table lashing out at all the humans surrounding him. Snarling and screeching Koba tried heaved towards Jacobs, his hands reaching out to snap his neck, one of the straps breaking from the strain. Koba would've had Jacobs if the other cuffs hadn't kept him locked in place, barely. While he was struggling to break free Koba's hand dislodged Franklin's mask, exposing him to the vapors of the 113 as it leaks from the end of the tube ripped from the machine in the struggle.

"Franklin get your mask on," shouted Will.

The tube was put onto the machine delivering the virus.

"Got it," asked Michael.

As Franklin hurried to obey Will, Linda, and Michael quickly strapped Koba back to the table, far more tightly than previous in order to prevent escape and an attack. They underestimated Koba, not again. The mask was replaced over Koba's face.

"You okay," asked Will to Franklin.

"Yeah, okay," said Franklin, adjusting his mask. As Franklin did this, his eyes became enormous as he saw someone outside the glass that wasn't supposed to be there. "Uh, Will."

"What is it," said Will, impassively.

Franklin pointed and Will turned in the direction indicated.

It's convenient Will was associated with other doctors cause he was about to be sick.

There standing outside the room was Margo.

Will and Franklin weren't the only ones to see her. Soon Jacobs and the entire team glimpsed her.

"What on earth is a child doing here," said Jacobs, annoyed. "How did she get in?"

"Margo," breathed Will, heart sinking.

Tears slipping from her eyes the hurt and betrayal radiating off of Margo's face was unmistakable. Each footstep Will took towards the door Margo took one back.

"Margo-," began Will, but she didn't stay to listen.

Spinning on her heels Margo swiftly hightailed it out of there.

"Margo," yelled Will, running after her, throwing off his gear as he went.

Margo bolted passed the cages filled with apes to get to the exit, their shrieks chasing her out. She got out the door before Will could intercept her. For such a tiny frame she sure was fast.

Skidding to a halt at the door Will scanned the halls for Margo, but didn't see any sign of her. His shoes crackled and, brow furrowed, he looked down to see what it was. A piece of paper was beneath his foot. The coloring on one side showed it was the sheet Margo was holding when she fled.

Bending to pick it up Will flipped it over to see what Margo drew. On it was a drawing of the whole family as best as a child her age could do. They were all one big happy family as Margo depicted. Will only had to look one time to know Margo was expressing her turmoil of how much she prayed for their old lives back. Margo was a people pleaser. She was only trying to make her family happy.

Will shut his eyes. Drinking in the picture, Will felt his heart wither until empty space remained, filled with remorse and regret. All Margo's life he told her Caesar was always safe with them, no harm would ever come to him at their hands. The ape on the table wasn't Caesar, but in his absence Koba may as well have been. The same went for every ape in Gen-Sys at this very moment. Will's actions contradicted everything Margo was taught since infancy.

How on earth were they going to recover from this?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Aha. I wonder what stunt Margo's going to pull.**

 **So Koba's made his first appearance.**

 **Margo's seen what her father does for a living. Talk about first impressions on a first "Take Your Daughter to Work Day".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 13**

Will looked everywhere in the Gen-Sys for his child, but found no sign of her anywhere. Security was called in and they did a sweep of the entire buildings foundation.

They found her hiding on the first floor inside a supply closet. Will was relieved to have her back safe and sound, but was faced with a new problem. Margo wouldn't speak or even look at him. Unlike before when Margo was depressed she was extremely angry with him. All Margo had to do was look at him and he could see the fury in her eyes. Combined with Jacobs's vexation that he brought his daughter to work with him Will called Caroline to take her home.

Update on the situation Caroline did not hesitate to come. Now she was pulled up in front of the complex and Margo was being secured into her booster seat transferred from Will's car. Will was doing the job.

When he was done, Will said "Okay, all set."

"All right," said Caroline.

Will looked sadly at Margo, but the child continued looking out the front window.

Placing a hand over his daughters, Will said "Margo…Margo, please, talk to me."

No dice.

Will tried again, saying "Margo, I don't know what you saw in there, but there's nothing for you to be afraid of. None of the apes in there are getting hurt."

"Yes, they are," said Margo, snapping her head around towards him. "The one on the table he was in pain and the others were frightened. You are hurting them, Daddy. You hurt them and Caesar."

Will was left stunned by Margo's words.

"Time to go," said Caroline, deciding it was the right moment to leave.

Subconsciously Will closed the car door that remained open. He stepped back, dumfounded, allowing Caroline and Margo to leave.

Margo clutched the picture she drew in her hands. Staring at it she locked onto Caesar's image. Seeing those apes in there made her want to go to Caesar, but her parents kept telling her it was impossible right now so soon.

Screw this!

Margo was determined to visit Caesar at the shelter and she was going to see him…Tonight!

 **Authors Note:**

 **We're getting to a really good part now. Ha! Ha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 14**

That night as everyone was slumbering soundly in his or her beds Margo made her getaway.

Exhausted Margo voted to go to bed early today. Recognizing they were far more tired than they realized Will and Caroline felt like they could turn in early too. Charles was out of it so they didn't need to worry about him.

When Will peeked into his daughter's room to check on her he found Margo curled up under the covers. The rest of the day at Gen-Sys he couldn't get the utter loathing she aimed at him after Caroline took her away out of his mind. By all appearances Margo was in a deep sleep, the sheets rising and falling with the rhythms of her peaceful breathing. Ranger was lying on the bedspread with his head positioned comfortably over Margo's thigh. Satisfied Will shut the bedroom door and went over to prepare for bed himself. The second the door snapped shut Margo's eyes snapped open. This revealed her to, in fact, be wide wake, merely faking the persona.

Margo lay there for a while focusing her hearing on the smallest movements from the other bedrooms. When she caught everything going silent Margo threw the covers off of her body. This revealed the jeans, sneakers, shirt, and jacket she was wearing. She'd changed her clothes in preparation for her break out minutes before Caroline intruded. The same could be said for the backpack she filled with stuff she wanted to bring.

Now all Margo had to do was get passed Charles and her parent's bedrooms with Ranger in tow.

With one hand on the doorknob Margo paused, two boxes on the dresser caught her eye. Retrieving one of the boxes she opened the lid to see what resided within.

Situated on soft cushioning in the box was a locket attached to a thin silver chain. Opening the locket Margo gazed at the pair of miniature pictures slipped into compartments on both sides. The one she was holding had a picture of Caesar and the other was of Will, Caroline, and Charles all were posing for the photograph in the Redwoods. The locket on the opposite bracelet was the exact same way except the spot where Caesar's image should've been held a nice picture of Margo.

These bracelets were custom made. It was intended for Margo to give one to Caesar and keep the other on the anniversary date when she first met him as a baby. It was meant to be a surprise, but arrangements for that were no longer in play. Margo resolved to delivery this token to Caesar some other way. What a more convenient advantageous time than now.

Tiptoeing through the house Margo avoided spots in the wooden floors that emitted squeaks. Always playing games of hide and seek with Caesar so many times made the ways of stealth second nature to her.

Ranger may have been a puppy, but he sensed something was amiss and followed his owner's lead, treading lightly. He's very well trained.

Still Margo made a point of taking Ranger's leash off the hook hanging on the wall just in case he acted up.

In a spur of the moment choice Margo swiped an unopened bag of chocolate chip cookies, Caesar's favorite, from the pantry. He'd get more than one treat when she saw him.

It was convenient her parents forgot to turn on the house alarm tonight. This made things a whole lot easier. Entering the garden shed Margo fetched her bicycle from inside. Pushing it into the driveway in the front yard Margo hopped onto the seat and disembarked pedaling her little legs.

Having become accustomed to keeping her company on previous rides with her mother and father Ranger trotted alongside. His breeds endurance made the pace no problem for the border collie.

Unbeknownst to her scientific father, Margo had a photographic memory. It was the reason why she learned so quickly when it came to her studies. Will suspected it, but never really had any solid confirmation. Her parents didn't realize that in her depressed state she subconsciously committed the path they took to memory for future reference. The ride was long, she'd never ridden her bike such a distance before, but she persevered.

Margo was careful to avoid any cars so she wouldn't end up colliding into them or get stopped and dragged back home. When she saw a police cruiser parked on the curb she turned and hightailed it to an alternate route.

The excursion was time consuming, taking nearly an hour to get to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. It took a tremendous effort on her part and she was panting by the time she reached the facility's perimeter fencing as was Ranger. He collapsed onto his stomach. Catching her breath Margo drank from a water bottle and gave Ranger a drink from her palm. While doing this Margo surveyed the place looking for a way in. She couldn't climb the fence, there was a sign that said it was electrical. Ranger wouldn't fit in any holes and even if she was able to get in that would leave Ranger alone. She didn't want to do that. But breaking into the shelter wouldn't do any good if any guards on duty caught her. Checking to see if anyone was there she saw three cars in the otherwise vacant parking lot. There wasn't a soul to be seen in the general area.

Refreshed Margo leaned her bicycle against a tree and went for the fence looking for a weakness in the metal. Ranger followed at her heels.

Halfway there the front doors to the shelter opened with John Landon exiting with his coat folded over his arm.

Immediately Margo and Ranger ducked behind some bushes. Margo watched John Landon press a button that opened the gates and got into his car. Seeing this an idea sprang to mind.

Landon drove out and as he did the gates started to slowly close behind in his wake. Placing a hand on Ranger's back the two of them booked it for the rapidly shutting gates. Just when it was about to close they squeezed inside. Not taking any chances Margo bolted around a checkpoint guardhouse there and peeked to see if she were busted. Luckily John Landon kept driving, not turning around. They were safe, but far from home free.

So, by certain assumptions, the remaining two had to be somewhere in the complex. Margo would worry about them later. Despite how troublesome they could be the guards were of an insignificant importance.

Margo tested the lock on the front door and found it undone.

Eyes glowing in the darkness, Margo grinned "Hang on, Caesar, I'm coming."

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is gonna be fun.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 15**

It was the end of the nightshift with the guards Dodge and Rodney were locking up for the evening before heading home.

But as per usual Dodge couldn't leave without tormenting the inmates of the shelter one last time.

"Here's a little something to remember me by," sneered Dodge, sinisterly. Dodge then ran the electrical tip of his cattle prod against the mesh of Rockets cages and, because all of the cells were interconnected, when he switched it on all of the cages were electrified.

The only ones to escape the shockwaves were Buck, Maurice, and Caesar. Buck because his cage was in the dome rec area space and with Maurice and Caesar they remained calm keeping clear of the bars.

"Sleep tight, you dumb baboons," shouted Dodge, sarcastically.

Timidly defending the apes, nervous, Rodney stuttered "Y-You shouldn't do that."

"Shut up, Rodney, or you'll get the same as them," threatened Dodge, scowling.

Cowed Rodney flinched at the candid warning not wanting to be on the receiving end of Dodge's abuse. Rodney made a fast exit and with one final scathing glower at the apes in his charge the arrogant Dodge followed suit. Only when the doors were locked and the main lights were turned off in the neighboring rooms beyond and inside the space holding the cages did the apes relax. The guards were gone they could rest easy for at least a couple of hours.

While the other shelter inhabitants settled down for a good nights sleep Caesar had other things on his mind.

Confused and betrayed when his family left him behind after their recent visit Caesar felt abandoned without a family. In his sorrowful anguish and misery had taken it out on the only straightforward means open to him. The day he was locked up at the primate shelter Caesar had sketched a life-sized image of the precious attic window representing the family he cherished so much in the concrete wall of his cell. Pressed against it Caesar would pretend he was back home in his room with the happy and treasured moments he spent with those he loved surrounding him. Now the picture was gone, Caesar having erased it clean off in despair. Now Caesar drew a brand new picture in its place symbolizing the one person he knew for certain never once turned their back on him.

As delicately as he could Caesar worked on carving pictures of cherry blossoms into the stone. Since Margo was a baby they were her favorite flower and they were pained in her room for her own enjoyment. As she got older Margo didn't lose her fondness for this type of plant and eventually passed her affection for them to Caesar. Caesar may not see her again so this was the only way he could think of to keep her close to him.

Also, a bit absentmindedly even though the cherry blossoms had nothing to do with him, Caesar dreamt of Charles yesterday and the nights before. Caesar didn't know why these dreams were plaguing him. They definitely failed eradicate his unease and longing for solace. Caesar was near his breaking point in surrendering the fight.

Caesar was giving up far too prematurely.

Out of the blue the lights in the containment area were suddenly switched on along with the ones inside the next room and just that one. This startled most of the apes, Caesar included, who'd began to fall asleep presuming Dodge had lied and returned to torture them some more with no one else around to stop him. Anxious hoots and grunts were heard spreading down the lines of cages.

Maurice, a male mature orangutan that had learned sign language from the circus he'd traveled with before being surrendered to the shelter, signed _"What's going on?"_

Shrugging, Caesar signed _"I don't know."_

From where the apes sat footsteps could be heard coming toward them. They were getting louder by the minute indicating whoever was coming is quickly closing the gap.

Eyes wide, Maurice signed _"It can't be the human Dodge. There's no way it's him. He couldn't wait to get out of here. I thought he left."_

" _So did I,"_ signed Caesar, his fingers sticking through the mesh of his cage as he leaned into it to see who was coming.

Other apes that were in range of the doors wanting to see who was out there followed Caesar's example.

His fur bristling in anticipation Caesar tensed wholly prepared to face whatever Dodge had in store for them.

The strangest thing happened. The apes waited in awful trepidation for Dodge to make an appearance, but he never showed. The apes were befuddled as they kept hearing the footsteps, but the source of those steps wasn't visible to their eyes. In fact the apes couldn't spy the intruder for she was too short for any of them to see over the wall in the infirmary windows.

The ape's keen hearing caught the sound of the combination numbers to the doors being punched in.

By all natural assumptions the doors opened on their own. That is until a familiar dog Caesar recognized instantly from all the fun times he rough and tumbled with ran into the room barking. Shadowing Ranger was a little girl Caesar thought he wouldn't lay eyes on in this hellhole.

Margo entered shocking them all bearing a dazzling smile over her lips.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah! Margo made it passed the asshole Dodge! Looks she and Caesar are finally to have some much needed sibling bonding time alone together. (Gasping) But wait the other apes are there and they'll be watching everything going on between Margo, Caesar, and Ranger. I wonder what's going to occur next, what fun they will share.**

 **Remember how Margo took a bag of chocolate chip cookies with her from home? Something really cool is going to happen in the following chapter and it involves those cookies. I'll give you a little hint. Think back on a scene that happens in the movie Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes involving those cookies.**

 **So Caesar's been having dreams of Charles during his incarceration. What do you think those mean?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 16**

Caesar shook off his shock utter joy and relation replacing it and as Margo cautiously stepped into the room he hooted loudly to get her attention. He stuck his arm out of the cage and waved it around for added effect. The sound attracted Margo and when she saw who was doing it her face lit up light a Christmas tree.

"Caesar," she squealed, running to him.

Shadow beat her there standing on his hind legs against the cage whining and licking Caesar's fingers happily.

Caesar and Margo locked hands their fingers intertwining.

Grunting, Caesar signed _"What are you doing here? How did you get here? How did you get in? Why aren't you at home?"_

Standing tall, quite proud of herself, Margo said "I wanted to see you, Caesar. I couldn't stay away and I rode my bike to get here."

Staring at Margo in disbelief, eyes wide with his eyebrows risen, slowly, Caesar signed _"You…rode your bike?"_

Nodding, Margo grinned "Yup."

Perturbed and agitated, the corner of his eyes twitching, Caesar signed _"Margo, that's incredibly dangerous riding alone so far. Do you have any idea what could've happened to you out there this time of night?"_

"Don't worry. I was perfectly safe. Ranger was with me the whole time," said Margo, smiling, petting Ranger on his head.

Ranger barked and wagged his tail.

Caesar softened a bit watching them. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sighed _"All right. I'll give you that. I doubt Ranger would've let anyone hurt you. Now then onto my next question. How did you get in here? This place is supposed to be locked up tight."_

Smug, waving her arm, Margo, said "Oh that was really easy. Last time we were here, when Mommy, Daddy, and I were leaving I saw one of the security guards type in a code for one of the doors." She lightly tapped her temple. "I got it all right here."

" _Just to be clear, you memorized the code combination for the doors,"_ asked Caesar, intrigued.

"Yeah, it was easy," said Margo, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Something flashed in Caesar's eyes, but the glimmer was so quick Margo couldn't place it.

" _Okay and now the biggest question. Why did you come here? I've been around you long enough to know you didn't just come here to see me. What's going on,"_ asked Caesar, firmly.

A guilty look appeared on Margo's cute face and she adverted her gaze avoiding eye contact with him. Scuffing the toe of her shoe on the floor, changing the subject, Margo murmured "Can you come out now? I hate this cage."

Caesar read between the lines and the look he aimed at Margo showed he wasn't fooled even for a minute. He'd get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

Pointing at the lock beside the nameplate, he grunted _"The lock here opens the cage, but a key is need to turn it."_

"I'll go look for it," she said.

" _No,"_ smirked Caesar, lifting a hand. _"I have a better way."_

Caesar then went over to where a blanket was scrunched together underneath the bench that served as a cot for him. He pulled it away revealing a pocketknife he'd hidden there after swiping it from one of Dodge's friends when he got too close to the cell bars. He had it properly tied on the edge of a stick he could turn the locking mechanism. There was a telltale click and Caesar slid the door wide open. He grinned opening his arms wide to Margo.

"Caesar," squealed Margo, jumping into his arms, wrapping her tiny arms and legs around his neck and waist holding on tight.

Caesar returned Margo's enthusiastic greeting relishing the fact that he had his beloved baby sister in his arms again.

It was then Margo remembered the gifts she brought just for him.

"I have some stuff for you," she said, excitedly, wiggling out of his embrace.

Margo sat on the bench Caesar used for a bed and dug into her backpack with him sitting beside her and Ranger lying down at their feet. Margo had a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she pulled the full bag of chocolate chip cookies out from backpacks interior.

"You're favorite," she said, cheerfully.

Eyes shining pleasantly, licking his lips, Caesar signed _"Fantastic! I never thought I'd ever taste these again."_

"I have more," said Margo. Sticking her hand back in she pulled out the two boxes she'd taken from her room. Holding them delicately in her hands Margo held the one she remembered was meant for Caesar out to him. "This is for you."

Curiosity peeked Caesar set the cookies against the wall of his cell accepting the box. Caesar opened the lid and saw the bracelet cushioned there. Picking it up the sparkle from the locket caught his eye. Snapping the locket open Caesar froze when he saw the pictures of his family situated inside staring directly at him.

"Mom and Dad both made in order to give to us on the anniversary of when you and I first met each other," said Margo, taking out hers and showing him the duplicate pictures. "I wanted to make sure you got it. That way we'd always be with you."

Caesar slipped the chain around his wrist and just looked at it as Margo mirrored his actions moved beyond words. The tokens were an identical match.

Shrugging, Margo said "I thought that since you already had my monkey then this would be even better." She turned her head left and right, but couldn't see her favorite stuffed animal anywhere in the cell. "Hey, where is my monkey?"

Caesar instantly tensed and Ranger reacted by lifting his head and whining while he locked onto Caesar. Caesar raised his head looking at her with saddened eyes.

A little bit scared, softly, Margo said "Brother?"

Placing a comforting hand on Margo's shoulder, preparing himself, Caesar signed _"Margo…I don't know how to tell you this."_

"What," pushed Margo.

" _The toy you gave me is gone. One of the security guards, Dodge, destroyed it right in front of my eyes. He tore it apart piece by piece until there was nothing left,"_ signed Caesar, feeling that keeping the truth from her wouldn't be the wisest choice.

Stunned Margo sat there, widened eyes popping out of her head, tears glistening. Like Caesar that toy was everything to Margo. There were many memories connected with that stuffed animal and now it was gone treated as if it was actually worth squat. It hurt her deeply so.

Caesar engulfed his distraught and heartbroken sister into his arms, Caesar signed _"I may not have been able to stop him from doing that, but, I swear Margo, he will not touch this locket. I will treasure and keep close this precious gift you've given me forever."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow we've finally gotten to a hundred reviews! Big turning moment!**

 **Also, a lot of you have been wondering what his dream of Charles meant. Come on guys. Remember the movie?**

 **Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 17**

For the rest of the night Caesar and Margo made the most of this newly acquired special time together. Who knew how long it would last?

Once Caesar had managed to calm Margo down he decided to cheer her up by digging into the cookies she brought from the house and he did so with plenty of gusto. As they were eating Margo just happened to make an observation. After she snuck inside the place her main focus had been Caesar, but now she was beginning to take an account of Caesar's other fellow prisoners here.

Some of them were sleeping while others were watching her and Caesar having a good time with longing looks on their faces. She especially saw their eyes locked on the bags of cookies and she realized that most of them probably had never once sampled such sweet treats before. Margo and Caesar had them all the time at home so it never really crossed her mind until now. She looked from the bag of cookies and back to the dozens of eyes and came to a decision.

Taking the bag from Caesar's hands she left his cell much to her big brothers confusion. Ranger perked up and followed her out.

Grunting, Caesar signed _"What are you doing?"_

Smiling and pointing at the other apes, Margo said "Giving away some cookies to them. They look hungry." With no hesitation she went over to the cage directly besides Caesar's reaching into the bag for a cookie.

The chimpanzee within was already eagerly waiting at the slab where he'd regularly receive his food for a treat. She deposited the cookie and the chimp tentatively took a bite. The look of surprised delight on the males face was well worth it.

So Margo continued down the rows of cages giving each inmate one after another a cookie with Caesar and Ranger trailing after the girl protectively. When it seemed like she was going to run out of snakes before she reached the end Margo started breaking some of the cookies in half and handing them out that way.

Margo was beyond ecstatic when she got to Maurice and learned that he could communicate in sign language like her and Caesar did. They talked for some time and it warmed her heart to hear that he was looking out for Caesar and watching his back while he was stuck here. Maurice gave Margo his word that he'd keep on doing so in her absence.

Margo was extremely tempted to skip Rocket. Caesar had told her how Rocket had been responsible for his injuries when she had first visited with Mom and Dad. He was the new Alpha now and Rocket does submit to him, but that didn't lessen the uncertainty. Margo finally relented when she saw how pathetic Rocket looked crouched low in his cage. Plus Caesar convinced her to give one to the subdued chimp and when questioned about it he simply made a new sign with his hands that read Apes Together Strong.

Margo didn't know what it truly meant yet, but one day she would.

After the apes in the main cellblock were given some cookies there was one left over in the bag. Through the mesh of some of the cages that opened into the rec space Margo saw the gorilla called Buck all alone in his cage and she wanted to give the final piece to him. She didn't want the big guy to be left out. It just wouldn't seem properly fair to him compared to everyone else. Through the tunnels connected to all of the cages that led into the play area Caesar somehow got Margo and Ranger inside. It was a tight fit, but they succeeded.

Buck was big. Far bigger than any ape she'd ever had the pleasure of being around before. So understandably Margo was a bit wary and frightened of him because of the gorillas massive size. Even more so when Caesar undid the lock on Bucks cage like he always did and released him. Buck had confidently approached them with Ranger growling defensively, but Margo and Ranger's fears were completely unfounded. Buck never meant to harm them. So at Caesars direction Margo held out the cookie to Buck and he accepted it.

The ice was broken after that. Reassured by Caesar's confidence the four of them to play running around and climbing throughout the enclosure. This went on until Margo was practically asleep on her feet. She was pushing it, up way passed her bedtime. So they all said goodnight to Buck and Caesar locked him in his miniscule cage again so the humans working there wouldn't become suspicious and get tipped off on the nighttime activities. None of the humans bothered to really look at what went on here at night with the security cameras. They assumed that none of the apes were smart enough to get out on their own and the borders were secure so they didn't have anything to be concerned about.

Boy were they ever wrong.

Caesar did a double check of everything else in the facility turning off the lights, locking all the doors, and such for the exact same reasons as before. When he returned Margo was already lying on the bench that served as his cot with Ranger curled up underneath. Caesar smiled reminiscing on the times where Margo often snuck into the attic to sleep with him at home. It was a common occurrence for Will and Caroline to find them all snuggled up together up there.

Being careful not to wake Margo up Caesar gently shifted her to where she was slightly pressed against the concrete wall so he'd have enough room to lay down. He instinctively took up a position to where his back was facing the cage door instead of hers. He wrapped an arm around Margo's shoulders to keep her warm and closed his eyes. Caesar drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had since he became a prisoner.

Unfortunately rude awakenings were a must here at the shelter.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but think of this as a promise for something greater yet to come.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 18**

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Caesar awoke with a start at the loudly pronounced exclamation. Groggily he could feel and see Margo shift beside him on the cot as she woke up, but Rangers furious barking and growling was what shook whatever fog remained pressing on his mind from sleep. Caesar's stomach dropped as he recognized the voice.

Blinking the lingering sleep away from his eyes Caesar saw and shocked and enraged Dodge standing outside the door to his cage holding the cattle prod in his hands. Ranger was in a defensive position in front of Caesar and Margo with his teeth bared warningly at Dodge.

Rubbing her eyes, blinking tiredly, Margo murmured "Caesar, what's going on?"

Dodges eyes widened in realization and then narrowed as they zooned in on her. "You," he shouted, furiously, boiling mad.

Margo shrunk back and hid behind Caesar as he jumped off the cot and stood as a barrier between her and Dodge side by side with Ranger arms spread wide.

"Dad, Rodney," shouted Dodge, brandishing his cattle prod. "Get in here now!" He moved to open the door, but found his way blocked.

There was no well in hell neither Ranger nor Caesar would allow him entrance. The moment Dodges fingers touched the bars of the door Ranger snapped at the appendage and Caesar lunged at the cage. This forced Dodge back and in her fright young Margo hid underneath the cot seeking protection.

"You damn monkey," yelled Dodge, teeth gritted. His blazing eyes aimed daggers at Caesar and then traveled to Margo.

An evil grin crossed Dodges face and he pressed his electrified baton to the bars causing sparks to erupt. All of the apes that were in the crossfire screeched horrendously.

Covering her ears, Margo screamed "Caesar!"

Instinctively Caesar rushed to Margo's side and crouched over the child shielding her body with his own. Caesar snarled at Dodge hissing at him while Ranger continued barking furiously.

Dodge grinned menacingly at the trio taking great pleasure in their suffering. This only succeeded in infuriating Caesar more.

One day somehow Dodge was going to pay for his transgressions one way or another.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know I said this many times already, but I'm glad Dodge suffers in the end.**

 **Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but take this as a promise for better stuff to come.**

 **You guys are aware Born To Lead 2 was recently updated, right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 19**

Rodney and Mr. Landon instantly came running when they heard Dodge hollering. They weren't surprised to see the apes acting up as they were, but they were completely flabbergasted when they saw the sight of a little girl inside of Caesar's cage with an angry border collie growling at them from within. It left them stunned to the core and terribly confused, but the shock on Mr. Landon's part quickly transformed into anger and fear once he identified Margo Rodman as the culprit. The anger was when he was demanding to know how a child such as her managed to sneak into the facility and the fear on her being into such close proximity to a wild animal and the ramifications from the parents.

Mr. Landon immediately took action as the head of the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Mr. Landon sent Rodney off to contact the child's family while he and Dodge tried to devise a plan to separate the three in the cage. Dodge suggested using a tranquilizer gun on the beasts, but his father quickly tossed that idea out the window. It had nothing to do with Caesar snarling aggressively at Dodge when he heard that, but the fact that the dart could easily hit Margo should the ape shift. If that happened they'd be facing the combined might of furious parents and a potential lawsuit that was already very probable.

This was highly irregular and Mr. Landon didn't like it.

No, they'd just have to wait it out until one or more of the parents arrived for the situation to be handled. A little while later Rodney came running back in saying that Will Rodman was on his way over. So right now it was all a big waiting game.

When Will got the call at home notifying him of his daughters current location he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Margo was always a mischief-maker, but never before had she caused the family this much stress in her entire life.

Will and Caroline had woken up that morning to find their daughter missing. At first when they saw she wasn't in her bed they initially assumed she had gone to the attic some time during the night to sleep in Caesar's, but when they checked they found the bed undisturbed. As they searched around the house the couple became more and more frantic and Caroline almost had a full-blown panic attack when she noticed some of Margo's belongings were missing.

Their precious little daughter had run away and taken the absent Ranger with her along for the ride.

The frantic parents were about to call the police when the phone rang. From the caller ide it was from the primate shelter. As if things couldn't get any worst they answered believing that on top of everything else something was now wrong with Caesar, but when they picked it up the news was entirely unexpected.

Instead of being lost and alone in this massive jungle of wooden concrete buildings Margo was at the San Bruno Primate Shelter with Caesar. How she managed to sneak out of the house and get there on her own they had no clue, but all that mattered to them now was that Margo was safe at the very least with someone she knew.

There remained an unprecedented dilemma to consider.

Charles.

As has already been previously mentioned Charles was deteriorating rapidly and as much as Will didn't want to admit it he'd probably slip away into death soon if drastic actions by him wasn't taken. Like the 113 the 112 heightened all intelligence levels improving brain cell reproduction and repair in the apes. It had yet to be tested successfully on humans, but this was a risk he may just have to take for his family's sake. Will was out of options if he wanted to ensure his own father's survival.

But right now that was beside the point. The fact of it is Charles couldn't be left on his own at the house. So it was decided that Caroline would stay behind while Will picked up their daughter and Ranger. So Caroline called in at the zoo explaining to her superiors that there was a family emergency that took precedent over her work. Fortunately bosses were the understanding types and because of her dedication to her job they knew Caroline wouldn't be requesting the day off it wasn't serious.

So with the situation at home under control Will took off for the San Bruno Primate Shelter. On the way he called the place with his cellphone telling them that he'd be there promptly. So it came as a welcome sight when he saw the guy called Rodney already at the gate prepared to grant him admittance.

Parking the car inside the boundary's Will wasn't even given a minute to breath before Rodney bombarded him.

Waving Will forward and pointing at the front doors, Rodney stuttered "H-Hurry! You have t-to come inside!"

Walking hurriedly beside Rodney, Will demanded "Where is my daughter? You said she was here. Where is she?!"

"Please just come inside," begged Rodney.

So a pretty pissed off Will followed Rodney inside. He expected Mr. Landon to meet him there, but the man was nowhere in view. Eventually Rodney led Will to the area where he knew the cages were. They got inside the holding area and Will finally saw Mr. Landon and Dodge standing in front of Caesar's cage with the latter appearing like he was all too ready to kill something. They were both staring at the cage intently as if partially afraid to look away. The apes closest to Caesar's cage were agitated and with good reason. As soon as Will stepped inside he'd heard the familiar barking to a specific canine.

Dodge and Mr. Landon looked up upon Will's approach, but Will only had eyes for what was going on in the cage.

Years ago when Caesar's mother Bright Eyes went berserk in the labs trying to protect him Will hadn't been present in the lab busy with the board of directors of the company. When asked Franklin only told him what he saw of how protective Bright Eyes was for her child. Will could never once picture it before, but now as he stared into Caesar's cage he could see it all.

Margo was curled into a ball underneath the cot with Caesar crouched over her covering her body with his own. For Will it was like going back in time. It was all there in Caesar's posture, facial expression, and aggressive shrieks. He was no longer in the primate shelter, but at the labs staring at straight at Bright Eyes.

Will felt like he was punched in the gut. He was going to be sick.

 **Authors Note:**

 **A pretty big moment of deja vu there for Will.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 20**

"Do you mind explaining to me what my daughter is doing in a cage, Mr. Landon," said Will. "And how she even got passed your security in the first place!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Rodman," countered Mr. Landon. "When I left this shelter I made absolutely sure everything was locked up tight."

"You sure about that," retorted Will, sarcastically, gesturing pointedly at his daughter. "She seemed to get in here easily enough! Obviously your staff isn't as vigilante or thorough as you think!"

That really made Dodge angry.

Radiating waves of hostility, Dodge snarled "It's not my fault. I did my job!"

In the middle of his short rant Dodge's furious eyes traveled over to the nervous Rodney. As a result Rodney ended up shrinking into himself, but shook his head, also, denying any wrongdoing in this situation.

Ha! Just like Dodge to point the blame away from himself, but Rodney wasn't admitting false guilt to anything this time.

"Enough," yelled Mr. Landon, out of patience. "There are more important things to deal with here than wounded egos! Rodman, we've been trying to get your kid out of the cage since we found her here, but neither one of them is cooperating. Since you're the only one you're chimp seems to respond to other than your daughter can you please get her out of there for us. I've avoided using a tranquilizer gun on him and your dog for safety reasons, but we're running out of options."

"Okay there's no need for that. I'll get them out of there. Just back away from the cage. You're stressing them out enough as it is," said Will.

Mr. Landon nodded and got his guys to step back while Will took their place sliding open the cage door.

Ranger stopped barking when Will gave him the command, but his posture remained protective.

Kneeling down so her was more on the level with Margo and Caesar, Will said "Caesar, you have to let her out."

Caesar stopped baring his teeth, but refused the request. He crouched lower over Margo so Will tried a different approach.

"Margo, your mother and I have been scared out of our minds for you. Come on, it's time to go home," said Will.

"No," said Margo, stubbornly looking away. "If Caesar's not coming home then I'm not coming home. I'm living here now with him!"

Dodge could be heard scoffing and his father aimed a reprimanding look at him to shut his mouth.

Shaking his head, Will sighed "Margo…Honey, you know it doesn't work like that. I want Caesar back home as much as you do, but running away isn't the answer. Margo, you're mom is worried sick. Won't you please come home for her?"

Margo wasn't budging.

Will didn't want to do this, but it was time for him to play his trump card.

"What about your grandfather," asked Will. "Don't you want to see him."

Now that had an affect on Margo. She loved her grandfather. She loved him so much. Margo knew he was sick and that her company was one of the few things that brought him joy during these days while he was stuck in the house. Not only that, but by how her mom and dad had been talking about him lately he didn't have much longer left to live. Thinking about him is what broke her resolve.

The same thing occurred inside Caesar too. Caesar loved the old man after all Charles had named him the first night he slept at home. He may be deprived of seeing him, but not Margo.

Caesar's posture steadily relaxed and he hooted gently at Margo to get her attention. Once he had it he pointed a little at the door telling her it was okay to go. He'd be all right.

Margo turned her head to look at her father and Will knew he had her. But she wasn't doing it for him. She was going home for Charles.

Ranger exited the cage to stand beside Will's feet while growling at Dodge, Rodney, and Mr. Landon to keep their distance. Margo was about to step out herself when she almost forgot some very important detail she came close to overlooking. Spinning on her toes she returned to Caesar wrapping her arms around him in a farewell hug. A bit surprised Caesar immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace savoring the contact. This may be the last time he sees Margo for the devil knows how long. But there was a purpose behind this. Saying goodbye to Caesar in a hug was merely the disguise. A ruse to distract everyone else from what she really was up to. None of them would have a clue whatsoever. Even Will brushed it off.

"Zero. Four. One. Six," whispered Margo, conspiringly.

Hearing the numbers Caesar's eyes widened a bit as he secretly discovered what Margo managed to relay to him. He was confused at first, but it quickly hit him that what his little sister was saying was the numeric code to all the doors in the facility. This included the ones in the rec area.

This would definitely come in handy in the long run.

When the two separated Caesar subtly gave Margo an understanding nod with the look in his eyes revealing to her that he was well aware what those not so random numbers were for. She smiled at him and then left the cage with Rodney immediately locking it behind her. Margo took out Ranger's leash and clipped it to the dogs collar.

Will, Margo, and Ranger then went for the exit with Mr. Landon leading the way. Dodge and Rodney would stay behind to start the work they'd been supposed to before Margo had interfered.

At the doorway Margo stopped to look at Caesar one last time. Caesar and the most of the other apes were watching her. She gave them all one last smile and when she got to Caesar she lifted the wrist that had her bracelet showing the locket. Caesar did the same with his in a loving brother and sister bond.

Margo then left with Ranger and her dad and they were out of there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 21**

So Will immediately rushed Ranger and Margo outside to the car so that they could leave the premises as quickly as possible. Will didn't want them to remain there for even a fraction of a second longer than absolutely necessary.

As Will was getting Margo set in her car seat he demanded to know who she'd gotten to the San Bruno Primate Shelter in the first place. So quite sourly she grudgingly told him she'd ridden her bicycle all the way there and he did a huge double take. At first he didn't believe her and she had to show him where she'd actually hidden her bike for his doubts to vanish. That didn't mean his amazement dispersed. The first day he and Caroline had brought her to the shelter to visit Caesar they'd thought for certain that Margo had been too out of it to track the directions where they were going. Apparently they had been deceived. Margo would be aptly punished for this later, but right now he just had to get her and Ranger home.

When Will asked her why she had done this Margo simply looked at him with blazing eyes and simply said he knew why. Will then realized it was because of what was going on at his place of employment and what she'd seen him partake in there. With this revelation following her confession carrying over their heads there was nothing left to say in his defense.

The entire ride was a silent one with neither side giving ground. Either party would admit no wrongdoing. This was really bittersweet for Will. Margo used to adore him, but now it was obvious her love for Caesar completely overrode any she may still hold for him. Combined with what she saw at Gen-Sys labs, the longer Caesar was left to rot in that horrid place the more her disdain seemed to grow. He needed to at least live up to his word and get Caesar out of there soon or all he held dear would be undone.

By the time they got to the house Caroline was anxiously waiting for them impatiently on the front porch. Very similar to Will, Caroline was furious beyond measure that their only daughter had run away as she did, but, unlike Will she was far more understanding. All she did was hug Margo tight to her chest…and explain to her that she was on house arrest until she entered school.

Hey, that's a mother for you.

Not wanting to waste any time Margo asked her mother where Charles was. Caroline informed Margo that he had yet to leave his room. As her mother spoke Margo noticed how her voice stuttered and trembled. The tears dripping from Caroline's eyes were hard to miss. Then when Margo looked to her father for answers she saw the gloomy expression on his face. Margo may be only six years old, but she understood far more than they gave her due credit for. At the shelter when Will had mentioned Charles he clearly had withheld some very crucial pieces of information based on the old man.

Margo wanted to find out what.

Kicking off her shoes Margo raced Ranger up the stairs and down the hallway directly to her grandfather's room. What she found there wasn't anything resembling the likes of what she'd imagined as a picture within her mind at all.

For the past couple of weeks while Charles's condition had steadily been growing more and more volatile he'd could always been seen roaming around the house in the early morning till night. Now it was midmorning and Charles was bedridden. He was lying flat on the bed under the warm covers with his eyes closed, the sunlight beaming in from his window.

Charles was in a hell of a bad way.

Margo stood there staring at Charles not knowing what to do. Ranger took the initiative trotting over to Charles's bedside, standing on his hind legs with his front paws on the bedspread. Ranger nuzzled Charles hand and licked his fingers to get the elderly gentleman to wake up, but no response. Tilting his head cutely Ranger turned to look at his mistress and released a confused whine. Charles always woke up to pet Ranger whenever he did that. So Ranger jumped onto the bottom end of Charles's bed and lay down at the old mans feet.

Slowly Margo tiptoed over to the bed and climbed up onto the empty side. Crawling up to the head Margo knelt poking Charles lightly in the cheek.

"Grandpa," whispered Margo, poking him again. "Grandpa, wake up."

There was a snort from Charles as he woke up from his slumber. Blinking his eyes blearily he turned his head to look at the perpetrator of this great offense. When Charles saw the culprit was his own grandchild a brilliant smile lit up his tired face.

"Oh my, will you look at that," he said. "A little angel has come to visit me."

Margo giggled "Grandpa, you're silly. It's me, Margo."

"Ah Margo, of course," corrected Charles, jokingly. "What could I have been thinking?"

By all appearances Charles was of sound mind at the present time. A rare occurrence Margo caught him in these days.

Margo giggled a little more, but then seriousness took control.

"Are you all right, Grandpa," asked Margo.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart, just tired," assured Charles, patting her cheek gently with feeble fingers.

Will and Caroline had finally made it up the stairs and were watching the exchange from the bedroom doorway with despondent and melancholy looks on their faces.

"You know what I think I'd like some company," said Charles. "Feel like a snuggle with this old man, Margo?"

Charles didn't even have to ask. Margo pulled the covers back a little and nuzzled into Charles side. Charles tucked the warm blankets around Margo and held her close. Margo didn't get a lot of sleep last night so she fell fast as did Charles once he got comfortable again.

Caroline lifted a hand to put over her lips distraught. She walked away unable to take it. Will regarded his wife as she went and with one final glance at his father, Margo, and Ranger he shut the door so none of them would be disturbed.

Long after nightfall when everyone else was asleep in their beds Will was wide awake. You see he had a plan in place to save his father. Disregarding the fact that the drug hadn't been tested on humans yet Will was taking into account all the good affects it had on Koba at the labs. He was counting on the results would be very much like the 112 did all those years ago ignoring what could be. So he took some canisters filled with the virus in its gas form from the Gen-Sys building and hid them at his home. Now it was time to use one.

So while Caroline was out of commission Will snuck into his father's room to use it. Judging by his wife's reaction to his research he knew she wouldn't approve and try to stop him. He couldn't have that so this must be done in secrecy. He'd take the repercussions from Caroline later, whatever they are.

Margo and Ranger remained with his father the entire day. Not moving once. Margo was out like a light, but Ranger raised his head when Will entered the bedroom. To keep Ranger calm Will briefly petted the dog on the head until he settled.

Will sat down with a 113 canister and an oxygen mask he'd use to transfer the gas in. He attached one end of a small tube to the canister and the other to the mask. He was getting ready to put it on his father when he felt a hand touch his arm. Turning his head Will saw Charles looking at him. He was awake.

The look on Charles face and his actions said it all. Peering at his son with tearful eyes containing nothing but love Charles shook his head resigned to his fate. Charles was ready to die. He didn't want Will to save him this time. That was the message he was conveying.

With sorrow and despair tormenting his heart Will reluctantly obeyed. Clutching Charles's hand he set aside the materials for the 113 and silently vowed to stay with his father till the very end.

Charles looked one last time at his treasured granddaughter a tear slipping from his eyes. He then shut his eyes and drifted off surrounded by his family.

The next morning loud crying nearby his ear waked Will up. Raising his head Will saw his daughter thrown across Charles chest bawling. Ranger was whining, pawing frantically at the Charles still form. Will only had to feel Charles ice cold hand in his own and the his face to know that his beloved father was dead.

A few days later Charles's funeral was held. It was a quiet and solemn affair with solely immediate family, tolerable neighbors, and close friends of Charles from when he was a professor attending. At the graveyard as Charles's coffin was being laid in the earth Margo stood in the middle of her parents clutching a hand from each of them. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks incredibly tearstained utterly miserable. It would take days for the coloring to disappear in the state Margo was in. She'd been crying profusely at the service, but her sobs were now reduced to quiet sniffles. Ranger was lying on his stomach at Margo's feet with a black ribbon tied around his collar for the occasion.

After the funeral Will, Caroline, Margo, and Ranger went straight home. Margo secluded herself and Ranger in the Caesar's attic room to cope. Will and Caroline agreed it was best to leave her to her own devices for the time being. They had their own work to day.

Yesterday the two of them had begun the process of packing away Charles's things and they didn't want Margo to see that. They were almost done with a few smaller items to put into storage boxes.

Caroline sat on the now vacant bed while Will got to it.

Will picked up a pair of books stacked on his father's nightstand. The one on time was Charles's favorite Julius Caesar novel. Julius Caesar. They very person in history their own Caesar was named after. Exhaling a shaky breath Will idly flipped through the pages finding a photograph hidden in the folds The picture was of Will, Caesar, and Margo inside the Redwoods. Margo was only a baby then and Caesar a toddler. The Will in the image was hugging them close as the picture had been shot. Discovering that picture in the Julius Caesar book only went to show even more how much this family meant to Charles.

Will bit his lip, standing the photograph on the piano Charles kept in his room. Robotically returning to the task at hand Will picked up his fathers glasses. This was the moment Caroline reached out and took the hand occupied by the spectacles gently in her own.

"Hey," she said, fingers rubbing his soothingly.

Will looked at his wife stoically. He was reaching his limits. First Caesar was confiscated, then his child is angry with him, and now his father is gone forever.

When was it going to end?

"Some things aren't meant to be changed," said Caroline, softly, squeezing his hand in both of hers. "You need to accept that."

Will knew Caroline was correct about his father. He couldn't stop Charles from dying, but there were some things he could prevent.

Pulling his hand out of Caroline's, Will walked over to the window looking out in the direction he knew Gen-Sys stood.

"Yes there is," he said.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oooooh! I wonder what's going to happen now! What is Will planning? Something good I hope.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 22**

The next day the leave Will had taken off from work in order to settle affairs created by his father's passing so her returned to Gen-Sys as per usual. Only when he got to the labs Will was less than pleased to find that everything he had upon leaving was turned upside down in his absence.

At first all seemed well when he stepped into his department, but then as he got further in Will saw how his instructions were not being followed to the letter.

"Hey," demanded Will, seeing a chimpanzee inside the testing chamber in strapped to a able in preparation to receive a dose of the gas by two technicians dressed in protective gear. "Hey! What's going on here?"

The two lab technicians were about to put on their masks when they noticed Will.

The younger of the two explained "More 113 trials. We're just prepping…"

"No, we have to analyze Koba's blood work first. Franklin knows this. Where is he," said Will, turning his head in many directions to see where Franklin was, but found the ape handler nowhere in sight.

Red flags immediately went up for Will. This wasn't like Franklin. He'd always come in to make sure the apes were treated as well as the conditions would allow.

Exchanging a look with his partner, the elder of the technicians informed "He's been out sick for two days."

Okay well that definitely excused Franklin, but that didn't mean could just conduct further testing on their own without his permission.

"Well I didn't authorize this," said Will, irritated.

"No. I did."

Will looked to find his boss Jacobs approaching him from the side with two of his scientists Linda and Michael flanking him with her carrying a loaded clipboard. Both scientists had assisted Will when he'd first dosed Koba with the 113. Will naturally fell into step at the front with Jacobs as they headed for the containment area where the apes were held in cages stopping just outside of the perimeter.

"We agreed to test sparingly on one subject," said Will, perturbed, voicing his opinion and reminding Jacobs of what they'd talked about before the tests even began.

Pointing at Koba in his cell, Jacobs said "And that one subject is stunning."

Koba himself was staring at the humans through the glass walls of his cage. Watching and listening to everything that as going on around him.

"It's a virus," argued Will, angrily, "we don't know the human-related effects!"

"The drug works, Will," grinned Jacobs, clapping Will on the shoulders reassuringly, excited. He then waved an arm at Linda to tell the occurring logged progress while Will was gone. "Tell him, Linda."

"For starters, Koba scored a perfect 15 on the Lucas Tower," said Linda, a considerable improvement from the final test Bright Eyes underwent when she was still alive. She had scored a 20 where Koba scored a 15 off the bat.

"Every test result verifies its effectiveness," added Michael, trying to show Will his concerns were unfounded.

Will put his hands on the handlebars of a cart an unconscious ape that was being prepared for the procedure lying across and rolled it into the holding area, saying "No more tests."

"What are you-," said Jacobs, flabbergasted.

"Not until we have a better understanding of what we're dealing with," said Will, firmly.

"Look, I'll tell you exactly what we're…," said Jacobs, gesturing for the other two to keep their distance. Better for him alone to convince Will to see the light. "Look. Just give us a minute."

Linda and Michael dutifully backed off.

Beckoning one of the scientists assigned under Franklin's management to monitor and treat the apes, Jacobs said "Excuse me, put the ape back in the cage, and be gentle."

Jacobs pulled Will away from the immobile chimp as the personnel complied, saying "Will, I'll tell you exactly what we're dealing with here. We are dealing with a drug worth more than everything else we are developing combined. You make history, I make money. Wasn't that our arrangement?"

It was at the beginning, but certain new developments had significantly altered it completely since then.

One of them was staring at him right in the face. As he and Jacobs were walking through the apes wing Will couldn't help but look at each ape they passed. Excluding Koba they all appeared scared flinching away from him and Jacobs out of fear with some gazing at him with pleading eyes. All single individuals were different, but no matter what each of their faces morphed into Caesar's own making it seem like he was looking into the face of his son. He imagined Caesar being in their position going through everything they was and that was the breaking point for him.

This seriously had to stop. Will needed to make a choice and now he thought he knew the one to pick.

"No, there are risks," said Will, emphasizing the dangers Jacobs seemed to be so willingly ignoring to make a profit.

"Don't talk to me about risks," scoffed Jacobs, threateningly, the very word setting him off. "You gave your own father an experimental drug. I could finish your career with one phone call."

Quite decidedly, shocking those in hearing range, Will said "I'll save you the trouble. I quiet." He then went to walk away.

"We will proceed without you," said Jacobs, striking a nerve within Will.

Marching back to express caution and patience, Will warned "Look, you don't know what you're doing." That was true enough. Jacobs was a businessman not a scientist. Those were two very opposite things and Jacobs was obviously interfering where he shouldn't. He had absolutely comprehension of what repercussions could be at stake if this all went south. "These tests need to be contained. You have no idea if the 113 is stable, what kind of damage it can do to people."

"Yes, that is why we test it on chimps," said Jacobs, snidely smug. "Isn't it?"

Will said nothing more, merely looking at Jacobs blankly with dismay.

Assuming what was pushing Will to take these brash actions, Jacobs said "Look Will I'm sorry your father died, but-."

"This has nothing to do with him," snapped Will, defensively.

"What the hell is up with you, Will," said Jacobs. "The whole time I've known you I've never seen you back down from one of your experiments before. You've constantly pushed me over and over for funding to continue your research with these drugs and now that you finally have it you're backing out. What's changed?"

Will sighed rubbing his eyes.

Eyes narrowed, Jacob's said "It's your daughter, isn't it? She's the reason you're doing this."

"Hell yeah she's the reason," said Will, eyes hard, his paternal instincts kicking in as Jacobs took a crack at his little girl, getting right into the mans face. "Out of all of the things I've achieved in my lifetime Margo is by far the greatest. She means the world to me and I would do anything to see her smile. Lately that smile has become nonexistent and I literally can't stand that I'm the cause of her sadness and her even looking at me with disappointment is unacceptable. So you know what, I can't take this anymore. I mean what I said Jacobs. I'm done."

With that Will finally turned his back on Jacobs tossing aside his life's work in one fell swoop.

"You're making a big mistake, Will," said Jacobs, raising his voice to where it echoed partially in the hall.

Will paused and spun on his feet to look at Jacob's bearing a smile and his eyes filled with peace.

"To the contrary, Jacobs," said Will, confidently backing away even as he spoke. "I've never been more sure about something in my entire life."

With that Will continued walking and this time he didn't look back.

Nothing made sense to Will anymore. Matters he thought were in his power to control were now spiraling out of proportions beyond measure. And the truth the reality of it is that things were going to continue to get far worst before they became better, if ever.

And yet no he found himself strangely relieved.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So where do you guys think he's going now?**

 **I just saw the movie Post today and let me tell you it put me in a big mood for writing. Trust me once you see this movie you will be hyped up and ready to get to work on a story. It really gets to you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 23**

Will fully intended to follow through with his decision, but there were two stops he had to make first. As he headed to his first destination Will was totally oblivious to what was occurring in his own home.

Caroline was busy in the kitchen making lunch for Margo while the girl in question was in the den parlor with Ranger. They were quietly watching television on the couch. Usually they'd be rough housing on the floor, playing tug of war and keep away with some dog toys, but now they were both subdued. This behavior was unusual for a normally active and energetic six year old, but neither was in the mood for play. For Caroline this was too sad.

Margo was in the middle of one of her favorite cartoons when she heard someone knock urgently on the front door. Caroline was listening to the news in the kitchen leaving the sound muffled and Margo could care less so she didn't pay it any mind. The second time the rapid knocks were louder and more frantic and there was enough of a pause in the show Margo was listening to where she actually could catch it and the voice that called out. Margo perked up recognizing the owner immediately.

"Dr. Rodman, it's me, Franklin," yelled Mr. Franklin, banging on the front door. "I need to talk to you!"

Margo ran for the armchair set directly underneath the windowsill and jumped onto the cushions. Ranger got onto the chair with her, but then she waved him off pressing a finger to her lips for him to be quiet. Kneeling on the chair Margo leaned on the glass peeking at the front stoop. Ears pinned back at Margo's admonishment Ranger whined and laid down at the foot of the chair. Here she had a clear view of the houses front door.

Yep, it was Franklin all right and he did not look good at all in the slightest. He appeared to be a lot different than when Margo saw him last at Gen-Sys. Franklin's visage was haggard, worn with his complexion being extremely pale and when Margo saw his head turn a bit in her direction she noticed his eyes were bloodshot. Also, he was coughing deeply and there was a distinctive wet mark on his shirt because he was sweating profusely. Something was definitely wrong, but Margo couldn't figure out what. The uncertainty of it made Margo very uneasy.

Knocking on the door again, peering through the stained glass in the framework in search of Will, Franklin said "Please! Mr. Rodman, can you open the door?"

Margo opened her mouth to let her mother know they had a visitor, but stopped just as she was about to do so. After a second wary glance at the frazzled Franklin she thought the better of it and kept her mouth shut. Margo had a really bad feeling. A cold shiver spread through her body in fear. If she let him in Margo felt something awful was going to happen. So Margo kept her silence. Once he left Caroline wouldn't even know he was here. Besides this guy was one of the people hurting the apes in the lab's. She wasn't going to help him no matter what.

Not getting the reception he was hoping for Franklin staggered down the stoop steps and circled around the side of his house to where he knew a side door stood. Aware of where he was headed Margo ran for the window that stood directly above this door with Ranger sticking close to her heels. Margo wasn't worried about her mom discovering what was going on under her nose. The combined sounds created by her running feet and the clacking from Ranger's nails she would initially assume they were playing a game of tag chasing each other.

By the time Margo got there another unpleasant character had chosen to make an appearance. Hunsiker had left his cozy home wanting to see what all the noise corrupting his quiet afternoon was about.

"Who the hell are you," he demanded, placing a hand on Franklin's shoulder and turning him around.

Right at that moment Franklin sneezed and Hunsiker was sprayed with drops of blood the man had unintentionally expelled.

Margo slapped a hand over her lips to keep from bursting out with laughter. It was gross, but the priceless expression of displeasure on Hunsiker's face at being sprayed like this was well worth it in her opinion.

"Get out of here," said Hunsiker, disgusted.

Trying to cover a bloody nose, Franklin apologized "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Franklin left with his tail between his legs and the sulking Hunsiker returned to his own dwelling next-door there.

Ha! Karma! Margo watched with great satisfaction as he left. He caused her family grief and no something disagreeable had happened to him in return. Oh how righteous it was.

Margo happily skipped away from the window and over to where Ranger was sitting on the floor. She rubbed his stomach and he rolled over onto his back, licking her face. She laughed and Caroline came into the room to tell Margo lunch was ready.

Smiling at the sound of her child's laughter renewed in the house, Caroline said "Lunch is ready, Margo."

"Yeah," said Margo. She and Ranger sprang to her feet and hustled for the kitchen.

"You two having fun," said Caroline, stroking her daughters hair, none the wiser for what she missed. She was just relieved to see Margo coming out of her shell.

Grinning toothily at Caroline, Margo said "Lots, Momma."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Margo ignored Franklin and denied him entry. What do you guys think of that? I mean we all know what could've happened to the family if Margo did? :O**

 **Ha! Revenge on the blasted man that made Caesar be sent to the shelter in the first place. He definitely deserves what's coming to him.**

 **Next stop is the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Place your bets everyone? What do you guys think the reception they receive from Caesar is going to be like this time around? Is he going to be like he was in the movie or is he going to leave with them? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 24**

It was while Margo was eating her lunch in the parlor continuing to watch cartoons with Ranger when Will made it back home. The front door opened and Will came barging inside causing Margo's head to snap up in surprise. Ranger rose from where he was lying down beside his owner and trotted over to Will releasing light barks in greeting.

"Hey, Ranger," said Will, bending a little to pet the border collie on the head. He then spotted Margo sitting on the couch. Smiling he marched over to his daughter and cupping her face kissed her on the head. "Hi, Honey."

Tilting her head in confusion, Margo said "Hi, Daddy."

Releasing Margo, looking in all directions for Caroline, Will asked "Margo, where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen, Daddy," said Margo, pointing at where she was.

Will then caught the sound of the other television plugged into the kitchen.

Kissing his daughter again, Will said "Thanks, Baby." He then booked it into the kitchen. "Caroline!"

When Will left Ranger turned to Margo's side as she watched her father enter the kitchen with great curiosity. Upon hearing her husbands voice Caroline stepped into the doorway mirroring the expression reflected off of her daughter's face. Clearly she was just as shocked to see Will home so early. At this time of day he'd usually be off hard at work, not here.

Will hugged Caroline and spun her around in jubilation lifting her partially off her feet into the air. Once he set her down Caroline instantly demanded why he was home. Margo was sitting too far away and the mixed sounds of the two TV's muffled Will's response too much for her to actually hear, but whatever he said must've been good for her mother's face lit up in disbelief and then broke into an overjoyed grin. Cupping her hands over her mouth Caroline leapt at Will and wrapped her arms around him. The two of them kissed and stood there a sew seconds before separating. Will kissed his wife's hands before rushing back over to Margo. Whatever made him so happy it certainly wasn't slowly him down.

Kneeling in front of his daughter and placing his hands on her shoulders, Will said "Margo, I have a pretty big news for you."

A very justifiable skeptic and suspicious look on her face, Margo said "What is it, Daddy?"

"I quit my job," said Will.

Margo's eyes practically popped out of her skull. She couldn't believe what she just heard. In fact she thought what he said was a trick of the tongue.

"What," she mumbled.

Smiling, Will, repeated "I quit my job, Margo."

As it registered with her mind Margo's face broke into a huge grin, shouting "Yeah!"

Laughing at his daughter's enthusiasm, softly, Will said "That's right, Baby. I won't be working anymore."

"But why, Daddy," asked Margo. "You said you like working there."

"Margo, I discovered there were things more important than the stuff I was doing there. Those things were you and Caesar," explained Will, cupping Margo's face with both hands. "And speaking of Caesar I'm going to get him right now!"

Margo shrieked and leapt at her father wrapping him in a tight hug. Will hugged Margo close kissing her head. Ranger was running around the room feeding off of the joy in the house while Caroline laughed.

Lowering her back onto the floor, Will said "I need you to do something for me. Can you get Caesar's room ready for when I Bring him back?"

Nodding, Margo said "Yes, Daddy!"

Turning to his wife, Will said "Add another person to the dinner table tonight, Caroline. We're going to have us a celebration."

Will then ran out of the house and got in his car leaving his family to get everything ready in his absence. Will drove straight to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Once there he convinced Rodney to let him in and went directly to Mr. Landon's office. There he took the money he'd gotten from the bank and put into an envelope from his coat pocket and slapped it onto the man's desk as he was fixing some broken machinery.

Mr. Landon gave Will a quizzical look before looking inside. There he found a thick wad of money that had to be a few thousand dollars.

Will was counting heavily on the guy not being someone that was above accepting bribes at the right price.

Pushing the envelope forward on his desk, brow raised, Mr. Landon said "You wouldn't be trying to entrap me, would you?"

Will didn't speak a word just staring blankly at him.

"Well I can't say I approve," chided Mr. Landon. "They're not people, you know."

"You gonna let him go or not," asked Will, bluntly, bypassing the small talk. Will came here for one reason and one reason only. He didn't need a lecture from Caesar's captor.

Mr. Landon released a heavy break looking back and forth between Will and the thick envelope of currency. Finally Mr. Landon took the newspaper on his desk and placed it over the bride to conceal it.

Mr. Landon then led Will to where Caesar was being kept. Dodge had already been told what was going on. Glaring scathingly at Will he unlocked Caesar's cage and handed the leash and collar back to him.

The whole time Caesar didn't move. He stared at the wall not even acknowledging Will's presence once.

"Caesar? Hey, come on," said Will, gesturing with a nod of his head for Caesar to come out.

Caesar continued to ignore him.

Reassuringly, Will said "Come on, we're going home." Caesar still wouldn't even look at Will, refusing to budge. "Home."

Slowly Caesar turned to look at Will with questioning eyes not sure if what he was telling him was real this time.

Smiling, Will coaxed "Come on, we're really going."

Caesar jumped down from his cot and began to walk on two legs towards Will.

Taking a few steps back to allow Caesar some room to move, Will said "Come on. Let's get out of here."

At first it appeared like Caesar was going to take that first step. Then his gaze traveled to the leash and collar Dodge had passed him Will's hands. Inwardly a change came upon Caesar one Will was clueless to see. Caesar wasn't the same ape he was when he was first brought here for containment.

Extending a hand of his own out to Caesar, smiling encouragement, Will said "Yeah. Come on."

Caesar reached out a hand, but instead of placing it in Will's he shut the door to his cage.

"Caesar," said Will.

Caesar then turned his back on Will and climbed back onto his back returning to his previous position.

Aghast Will slowly looked at Mr. Landon.

"I guess he likes it better here with his own kind," said Mr. Landon, shrugging. He then gestured for his son to lock the cage as he walked away.

A satisfied grin on his face Dodge locked Caesar's cage again and strutted off.

Will stood in front of Caesar's cage in stunned disbelief not believing Caesar had chosen to stay here instead of coming home. Finally he staggered away unaware that Caesar had tears in his eyes.

Leaving the place on by himself unaccompanied Will heard the calls of multiple apes rising within. So out of it was he Will failed to realize what they meant or how much value they had to the chimpanzee the chant was directed for.

What was tearing at him inside was how Margo was going to react when she learned Caesar wasn't with him and the reason why.

Caesar rejected the opportunity to come back to her and that was going to break her heart.

At the house Margo had immediately jumped into preparing Caesar's room. She was so happy. Margo was listing a ton of things she wanted to do with Caesar when he got back. All the fun things they were going to do together.

Hearing the familiar rumbling of the family station wagon Margo ran down the stairs wanting to be the first to greet sister. Ranger was already at the front door barking and pawing at it. Margo was tied with her mother and together all three of them waited.

The door opened with Will standing in the door alone. He came in and closed the door so Ranger couldn't get out.

Caroline was the first to realize something was wrong. Her face fell when she realized what it was, that someone was missing.

Margo was a bit slower to the take.

Still a bit bubbly, Margo said "Where's Caesar, Daddy?"

Will was still in shock.

"I got his room all ready, Daddy! We're going to play our favorite games and have lots of fun," giggled Margo.

Swallowing, kneeling so he was eye level with Margo, Will said "Margo…Caesar isn't coming home."

It hit Margo like a ton of bricks.

"W-What," stuttered Margo, her voice miniscule. It was a complete revert from her happy self. "But y-you said you were going to bring him home."

Shaking his head, Will said "I know what I said, Margo, but…"

"But what, Will," asked Caroline, worriedly.

Breathing deeply, Will said "He doesn't want to come home."

"No," said Margo, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Margo," said Will. "I went to take him out, but he shut the door to his cage on me. He wants to stay there."

"But why," cried Margo, crestfallen, not understand it. How could Caesar not want to come home? How could he not want to be with her? Last time he wanted to do everything he could to come back to her! "Doesn't he like me anymore?"

That broke Will and Caroline's hearts.

At the same time Caroline and Will wrapped their arms around their distraught child. Margo broke down into tears and sobbed her heart out. The day had started off so full of joy and now it was all gone again. This is not how it was supposed to be.

 **Authors Note:**

 **(Sniffles) I know. Makes you want to cry doesn't it.**

 **Uh…you guys do know that Born To Lead 2 was recently updated too, don't you?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 25**

After the disappointing news that Caesar had refused his one time opportunity to become free of that prison inside the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Margo reverted back to how she was before she'd been brought to visit him for the first time. She was heartbroken thrown into misery and despair. Margo refused to eat the dinner that night even though the man course was one of hers and Caesar's favorites. It was Sloppy Joes with a side of potatoes. The dish was so messy they always had a lot of fun with it whenever either Momma or Papa decided to make it. She didn't react at all to anything, not to speech, not to gestures. Poor Margo withdrew almost completely into herself.

That night it was so difficult for Margo to fall asleep more than usual. She was completely restless constantly tossing and turning in her bed getting tangled up in the sheets. Ranger was required to adjust his position multiple times to keep himself from getting kicked or pushed unceremoniously off the bed.

Then in the middle of the night Margo was on the receiving end of a welcome surprise. At one point when Margo believed she was dreaming she thought there was a dark shadowy figure standing over her bed. In contrast to monsters children believed these figures would be Margo recognized the silhouette standing there silently watching her. Sitting up in bed Margo quickly rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, but when she opened them again the figure was gone.

Margo instantly felt dejected thinking it the image had been a temporary trick of the mind. She felt a drink of water might soothe her nerves and a grumble of her stomach did entail a midnight snack might be preferred. Margo was just starting to discover that not eating wasn't brightest of ideas. So rising out of bed Margo headed down to the kitchen with Ranger, the ever-attentive guardian, trailing after her.

When Margo got to the kitchen she got a bottle of water out from the cabinet and a treat for Ranger. Not wanting to wake up her parents Margo opted to eat an apple in place of heating up some left overs. She went to the kitchen table to eat, but as she peeked out the window into the backyard Margo saw something that made her eyes grow huge.

In the garden shed she spotted a light turned on behind the windows. Margo may have been slightly out of it earlier, but she knew those lights had been turned off and not on. Someone was in her family's backyard. This was confirmed when a muffled clatter was heard from within. Margo caught some movement from the open doorway, but was unable to catch a glimpse of who it might be because of how dark it was outside.

Margo felt like she had to go wake up her parents, but Ranger had other ideas.

Ranger suddenly went rigid standing in a pointed posture aimed for the back door. He lifted his head sniffing at the air. Out of nowhere he then bolted out from the kitchen through the doggy door.

"Ranger, no," squeaked Margo, opening the back door in an attempt to stop him. "Come back here! Ranger!"

Without thinking of the repercussions Margo chased after Ranger worried for his safety, wanting to get him back in the protections of the house. The house alarm didn't go off when the back door opened. The whole family had been in such a depressed mood that evening no one thought to switch on the alarm before they went to bed that night.

Being a lot faster Ranger got to the shed first, but where Margo expected to hear ferocious snarls and growls emitted from her dog instead she got happy barks and whines.

Margo's interest peeked with hope bubbling in her chest. Could it be…?

Margo slowed her pace to a near stop in the middle of the open doorway and tentatively peeked at those inside the shed. There was enough light laminating the space that she could clearly make out the identity of the person romping with Ranger at present.

"Caesar!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **We are getting very close now to the end. The day where Caesar liberates the apes residing in the San Bruno Primate Shelter and the San Francisco Zoo is right around the corner. What do you guys think? Do you guys think she'll be on the Golden Gate Bridge following her father or staying behind with her mother?**

 **Uh…you guys do know that Born To Lead 2 was updated recently, don't you?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 26**

Margo's outburst caused Caesar to stop playing with Ranger and pay attention to her. The happy grin that came over his face nearly overtook it.

Margo and Caesar ran for each other colliding somewhere in the middle.

Margo latched onto Caesar in a death grip that had him staggering to stay on his feet, but it was worth it for him. They stayed like that for a minute savoring the others touch and warmth with Ranger bouncing around them yipping excitedly. The noise the puppy was making was what finally snapped them out of it.

We were ecstatic to be together again. Caesar thanked Margo for the code she'd given him for it helped him get out, but he couldn't stay for long. He had to return to the shelter before anyone noticed his absence. This killed her inside since it didn't really make sense to her why he couldn't hide here. Margo told him how upset she was when he didn't come home with Will at the time he went to claim him. As fast as he could he explained to her his reasons why. Of how the other apes needed him at the shelter now that he was the dominant male and there, at least, he didn't feel demeaned by not having to wear a collar anymore. He hated being on the receiving end of Dodge's taunts and abuse, but he could bear it for their sake.

But Caesar had a plan to make conditions better for his kind there and to maybe even liberate them permanently. With the limited time they had Caesar was left unable to tell her everything all at once, but he did show her what his intentions were.

Opening the small refrigerator that was inside the shed Caesar took out two canister's containing the 113. None of the other apes residing in the prison came close to the same level of intellect he had. Maurice was the only one who knew sign language, but the orangutan could only do so much. Caesar's intent is to change all that with the drug.

When Margo asked him how he knew the drug was in there in the first place when he hadn't been home in weeks Caesar told her that he saw their father give a similar dose of something called the 112 to Charles. It was a long time ago after she was born, but he still remembered it. With this all of them would be put on equal footing.

Speaking of Charles, Caesar inquired as to why he hadn't seen the old man in the house. He didn't find Charles in his bed when he'd gone through all the bedrooms.

That's when it got tragic. With an extreme amount of despondency in her heavy heart Margo informed him of Charles passing and the conditions they fell under. Caesar instantly felt regret and heartache. This explained Will's out of the blue decision to take him back so suddenly, but Caesar stood by his choice to not leave the shelter. Those apes needed him whether some of them, particularly Rocket, would admit it or not.

The next morning followed as normal at the beginning of the weekend.

Caesar's time was up he had to leave, but not before he got to say a heartfelt goodbye to his little sister.

Kissing Margo on the cheek, gazing into her eyes, Caesar signed _"I love you so much, Margo. Be good for Will and Caroline. I promise we will be together again one day soon."_

"When," said Margo.

" _I don't know,"_ stated Caesar, truthfully, " _but one thing I do know is that you and I are bound. We will always be linked."_ He lifted his wrist in the light of to emphasize this showing Margo the chain wrapped on his wrist with the locket attached to it while smiling. _"Trust me."_

Sniffling Margo nodded. She trusted him. He would always have her love and trust.

Caesar bent to give her another brotherly kiss on the cheek he momentarily pressed his forehead to her. He then released Margo pet Ranger for what he suspected might be the last time. He forget to mention to Margo that what he planned to do was dangerous, there might not be a way out of it, but the risk was worth it. It was unnecessary to burden her with that. She'd felt enough grief.

After making sure Margo and Ranger were safely back inside the house Caesar left. Margo watched from the parlor as he jumped onto the roof of their hated neighbors car, crushing it beyond repair upon impact with the alarm blaring, and then swung into the trees to conceal himself from sight. Margo sat there watching him go until he disappeared. Caesar was gone.

Margo and Ranger went back to bed with her parents none the wiser to what transpired unknowingly right under their noses.

Still wearing their pajamas Caroline got to busy with preparing a late breakfast with Margo already sitting at the table eating her own food with Ranger in front of her. There the pooch was waiting patiently for something to fall so he could snatch it up. Caroline didn't really allow the dog eating anything at the kitchen table. The whole family had to abide by her wishes, well mostly.

Margo liked to sneak Ranger small tidbits where she could, like now. Margo checked her mother to see if the ladies back were facing her. When she confirmed that it was Margo slipped Ranger a piece of bacon from her own plate. Ranger enjoyed every single bite of that meat and licked the tips of her fingers in gratification. The sensation tickled and had Margo giggling. The sound caused Caroline to swing around from the omelet's she was frying on the stove to question her daughter with probing eyes. Margo countered her mother's silent inquiry with a questioning smile that gave nothing away. Ranger sat there with not a care in the world wagging his bushy tail.

Finding nothing Caroline resumed to cooking breakfast for herself and Will.

"Caroline," called Will from upstairs.

"Down here, Will," answered Caroline.

Coming down the stairs, entering the kitchen, Will asked "Caroline, have you been up in Caesar's room?"

"No, I haven't," said Caroline, shaking her head, confused as to why her husband would be asking. She hadn't been up there in days.

Turning to Margo, Will asked "Margo, what about you?"

Keeping her face neutral, Margo said "No, Daddy."

Will didn't believe her for a second. She had a bad habit of going up to Caesar's room in the attic without her parent know about it.

Crossing his arms with a brow quirked up, sternly, Will said "Margo."

"I haven't," said Margo, defensively, pushing the food back and forth on the plate absentmindedly.

"Will, what is this about," said Caroline, switching off the stove so the food wouldn't burn. Best not to cook while she was distracted.

Pointing upwards, Will said "The rope that pulls down the steps leading into the attic is disturbed."

At first Caroline appeared confused, but then her eyes widened in realization as she comprehended what Will was implying. None of them admitted to being up in the attic so that left only one other alternative to whom the culprit might be, but he was locked up.

Or was he?

Will grabbed the phone from where it was hooked in standing on the counter he immediately dialed in the number and extension for the San Bruno Primate Shelter. If Caesar even managed to pull off an escape from the shelter they needed it verified and the personnel must be notified.

Of course Margo knew Caesar had visited them, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

Turning off the phone after all he got was an empty ringtone, Will sighed "No one is answering."

Caroline sucked in a breath. The lack of a response on the other end of the call could've had a variety of meanings, but the signs were all there.

Something was wrong.

Looking at his daughter and then his wife, Will declared "Get dressed. We're going to the shelter."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ah! It's happening! It's actually here! Ah!**

 **The Golden Gate Bridge is next!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 27**

The Rodman family certainly didn't waste any time. The entire family as a whole scarfed down the remainders of their breakfast and quickly got dressed into regular clothing. Afterwards they climbed in the station wagon speeding straight to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Will was incredibly fortunate they didn't pass by any policemen since he probably would've gotten arrested because of how fast he was pushing the car.

Will got them to the shelter in record time, but what they found there was far from encouraging.

The front gates were wide open with no sign of anyone in the yard. There were cars in the parking lot so it was a big red flag. To have the front gate open with no one in sight was a big warning alert. The family quickly got out of the car and went inside, but here things just seemed to become even weirder.

"Landon," called Will, running through the compound with Ranger leading the way on his leash and a nose to the ground.

Caroline and Margo were running behind them with the former clutching the hand of the smallest of their party. The four of them searched from room to room, but couldn't find the Mr. Landon anywhere or the other two employees that worked in this place.

Bulldozing through the front offices and the security room Will kicked down the door that led into the area with the main cages. When they stepped inside the holding area all of them were in for a huge shock.

Enrichment equipment used to stimulate the apes were scattered all across the floor with straw thrown everywhere, TV's were hanging from the ceiling from broken wires, and the every single cage door was ajar with none of their occupants in view.

Further down the walkway in the room Will felt his stomach drop as he saw a body close to the end.

Handing Ranger's leash to his wife, Will said "Stay here. Keep Margo back." He then ran down the passage kneeling beside the corpse he found there.

Caroline slapped a hand over her mouth in disgust. As Margo took a step forward in curiosity to follow her father Caroline abruptly turned her around pressing the child's head to her stomach to divert her.

"Don't look, Baby," murmured Caroline, wanting to shield Margo from the horrific gruesome sight.

Will identified the body. His skin was all burnt up, but he was still recognized enough for Will to know who he was. No question about it this was Dodge. How in the world did he end up in this condition?

Will looked around for answers to this mystery and found Dodge's cattle prod lying on the floor nearby a high-pressure hose dripping water. Will assessed hat Dodge must've been electrocuted by his own cattle prod after he'd been soaked with water from the hose resulting in his imminent death. What he couldn't figure out was how the buffoon actually managed to end up like this in the first place. I mean, Will knew Dodge was rendering on total stupidity, but even this was a bit much.

During his search Will located something he never expected to find here in this place. There lying on the floor was a punctures Gen-Sys ALZ-113 canister. Rising Will went over to the canister and picked it up promptly inspecting it while rolling the device in his hands.

From the corner of her eye Margo noticed something moving in one of the cages.

Tugging on her mother's sleeve and pointing in that direction once she got the woman's attention, Margo said "Momma."

"Will," said Caroline, slowly approaching the cage Margo pointed to. As soon as she saw what was inside Caesar's former cell she unlocked the door and shoved it wide open. "Will!"

The alarm in Caroline's voice is what drew Will over to his wife and daughter. Placing the emptied Gen-Sys canister into his coat pocket he rushed over to where Margo and Ranger were huddled outside Caesar's cage with Caroline on her knees inside muttering comfortingly to something else. When he got there Will now he saw what got Caroline so distressed.

There was Rodney lying on the floor of the cage shaking like a leaf. He was obviously in shock with whatever he saw occur at the shelter obviously freaking him out to get the already timid man this pathetic state.

Kneeling on the floor, placing a hand on Rodney's shoulder, Will asked "What happened?"

Sucking in a breath and releasing his shakily, Rodney stuttered "H-He spoke."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Will said "What do you…What?"

"You're ape," said Rodney, continuing after Will nodded his head to show he was following. "He spoke."

Will and Caroline looked at each other in utter bewilderment. Margo's eyes grew enormous. Caesar could speak now? That was so cool!

Will called 911 explaining the incident Rodney further described happen in the night. Within minutes police had arrived with an ambulance along with animal control and a couple of agents from the Animal Control & Welfare Commission.

By the time Mr. Landon arrived for work they were all grouped together in the security office watching a tape of the apes breakout in the shelter.

Margo was sitting in the back with Ranger banned from watching the footage. She could only hear not see for fear of mental and emotional scarring from any trauma.

"What in the hell," breathed the Sheriff of the Highway Patrol in disbelief at what he was seeing a chimpanzee do on screen. "I don't believe this."

Entering the office Mr. Landon pushed to the front of the crowd just in time to see his own son's fate.

It was far from pretty.

"… _ **I'm gonna skin each and every one of you,"**_ snarled Dodge, brandishing his cattle prod at the image of Caesar holding the fire hose.

Then there was an electrical buzzing and the sound of water splashing that happened on screen that Margo couldn't make sense of, but everyone else did.

There was a huge mobilization underway triggered by the anomaly the people had seen on screen. All the government workers were calling their superiors informing them of the situation and asking for further instructions on how to handle this.

Will, Caroline, Margo, and Ranger ran for the car piling inside. Caroline and Will rushed to strap Margo and Ranger in rushing to get out of there.

"I need someone to coordinate with the S.F.P.D.," said the Sheriff of the Highway Patrol into his radio. "Tell them we got a fatality."

"What is it," asked Caroline, buckling her seatbelt.

Will stated "I know where he's headed." He then looked in the back where Margo was strapped into her car seat with Ranger clipped to a seat belt beside her. "Hold on tight, Margo."

Will hit the acceleration and they were out of there. They needed to get to Caesar before the police did. If they didn't then it would become a complete disaster.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Don't you just love Margo's childish innocence? I find it very refreshing.**

 **I'll give you one guess to where Will is headed! Ha! Ha!**

 **And now the real fun begins!**

 **Also, after this part of Margo's saga is finished I Will be focusing more on Born To Lead 2 and Magic of The Golden Flower. The reason for this is because both of those stories are getting very close to the end of their planned plotlines. Just think of it this way my friends with the other two out of the way that means a lot better stuff for this one.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 28**

Will floored the station wagon weaving through traffic and incoming cars. Will had a hunch and he was following it. To their good fortune his instincts panned out.

Will took his family straight to the Golden Gate Bridge. As they got closer following the shoreline the Rodman family could see there was a commotion up on the bridge. A helicopter was hovering over it closely monitoring the escaped primates. Caroline was the first to realize Caesar's intentions leading the other apes in this direction.

"They're on the bridge. They're trying to get to the redwoods," said Caroline.

Of course! Besides the house the Redwoods were Caesar's favorite place. With so many apes following him the woods would be a perfect habitat for them to reside. The difficulty now was getting there with so many humans blocking them at every turn.

When the Rodman's finally got to the bridge it was utter chaos. The whole road was crowded with cars, barely room for anything else, and people were abandoning their vehicles in order to get off the bridge. Further in police had formed a blockade with their patrol cars to prevent anyone from going over. Authorities were trying to evacuate civilians off the bridge, but all the confusion and fear going through everyone was making it rather hard.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to push the car anymore Will parked in front of the police. He and Caroline got out clipping a leash on Ranger's collar and taking Margo out of her car seat. Margo took Ranger's leash as soon as her feet touched the gravel.

"Turn that thing around. Keep moving. Get off this bridge, sir," called an officer to Will.

"No, you don't understand," arguing with the officer, trying to get passed him. "You don't understand!"

Firmly, the same officer said "Get off this bridge now! This is an evacuation. Get out!"

Seeing how the evacuation wasn't moving as fast as they wanted, the Sargent shouted "Get these people off the bridge!"

The police then doubled their efforts.

Mounted units rode passed the Rodman's wielding lethal batons in their hands, their purpose clear.

"Papa," said Margo, scared.

"They're gonna slaughter them," said Will.

The mounted units formed a line side-by-side preparing to charge the apes from behind.

"I'm going to get Caesar," said Will, starting to move forward, wanting to find Caesar before the police had a chance to hurt him.

Will would never reach Caesar without a distraction and Caroline knew it.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen," said Caroline, taking his arm and turning Will back towards her. She checked to see if anyone was paying attention and then kissed her husband. "You be careful."

"Papa, I want to come with you," said Margo.

But Will was already shaking his head in refusal, saying "No, it's too dangerous."

Looking mutinous, stomping her foot, Margo said "I want to help Caesar!"

Temper rising Will opened his mouth to firmly tell her no, but then Caroline intervened. Her response was not what he expected.

"Let her go with you," said Caroline.

"What," said Will, eyes wide.

"Let her go with you," said Caroline, cupping his face in her hands. "Will, she has to see him."

The look in Caroline's eyes said all. This may be Margo's last chance to see Caesar ever. If it was then their little girl needed to say goodbye even if it was in the smallest form. Will's eyes lit with understanding recalling how he felt when he watched his father slip away. He was grateful to have been blessed with time to say farewell to his father before he died. With how close Margo and Caesar were she deserved the same.

Relenting, turning to Margo, Will said "You stay by my side at all times. Hold onto my hand. Do not let go."

Margo grinned at his consent grinning from ear to ear.

Squeezing Will's hand, Caroline said "Take care of her." She then made a break for the walkway on the side of the bridge pretending like she was going to run down to the area of cops didn't want them to go.

None of the police took too well Caroline's display of blatant disregard for personal safety.

"Hey," yelled an officer, running to intercept her along with second one who was actually standing on the walkway.

Grabbing Caroline, the officer said "Get down from there. You're not allowed up there."

"But I have to get to my car! Let go of me," said Caroline, struggling against the two officers as they dragged her off the railing. "I've got to get to my car. It's important!"

With Caroline causing a distraction Will broke through the line with Margo clutching his hand and Ranger running with them on the leash.

One of the cops saw them and realized he and his counterpart had been tricked.

"Hey," he yelled, indignantly.

Caroline smiled as she watched her family run for the apes, confident they'd get to Caesar despite the dangers.

The mounted units were mobilized preparing to charge the apes from the rear.

"Push them north!"

All of the riders lowered their visors and kicked their horses into a gallop weaving in and out through the array of cars in their path.

Will, Margo, and Ranger were in front of the pack. Funny thing is while other pedestrians were frantically running to get off the bridge these three were doing the complete opposite.

The sound of pounding hooves on the pavement alerted Will to the advancement of the mounted units plus the fact one of them was bearing down on the family as we speak.

"Get out of the way!"

Will pulled Margo and Ranger aside behind a car as the mounted units traveled passed them targeting apes straggling behind the troop.

The police showed no mercy as they attacked the apes using their batons to beat them. Some of the apes went flying into cars smashing the metal from the sheer weight of the impacts while others were clobbered onto the gravel. It was a gruesome scene.

Caesar would not tolerate this. His people had already suffered enough at the hands of humans. In retaliation Caesar and a couple of other individuals, including Buck, fought back providing cover so the members of the troop could flee, knocking the humans off of their mounts. Roaring Buck charged a horse tugging the rider out of his saddle under a barrage of heavy hits from the cops baton Buck raised his arms high above his head prepared to kill this human when Caesar intervened.

"No," bellowed Caesar, hoarsely.

Caesar wouldn't have any of them stoop to the humans level. The humans came with weapons prepared to kill, but none of the apes would copy their example. Caesar was determined to prove apes were better than humans in this aspect of the fight.

Out of loyalty and respect to his leader and savior Buck let the human go, but not before hollering at pointblank range in the humans face as a warning.

A gunshot rang out originating from the helicopter flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. The apparent victim of the gunshot was a chimpanzee that had been climbing up the sturdy cables of the bridge as part of a small group obeying Caesar's commands to find a more suitable advantageous position for a surprise attack. The bullet grazed the chimp's shoulder surprising it enough to cause him to lose his grip and plummet to his death into the water hundreds of feet below.

The first casualty in this daring band and vivacious of apes.

In response to this the apes on the highest, middle, and lowest sections of the bridge disappeared into the fog. It was so thick nothing could be seen inside or out.

What was going on in there?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise. I'm back! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Caesar's Pearl Chapter 29**

The Rodman's were caught in a deep bind. Will wanted to go and investigate what was happening on the other side of the mist, but concern for his daughters safety kept holding him back. None of them knew what they'd be running into. He could very well have taken them directly into a vicious crossfire if he rushed into it without thinking.

It's a good thing Will hesitated. It would've been sheer disaster if he hadn't second-guessed himself like that.

There was a loud crash followed by, what Will could hear, was the sound of metal scrapping over concrete. Rapid gunfire followed causing Will to push both Margo and Ranger behind a car using it as a shield should any stray bullets somehow make their way towards them. Luckily none did. The rain of ammunition ceased soon afterwards leaving a foreboding silence. A bone chilling bellow that was followed in quick succession by screeches, snarls, and roars from a number of different sources broke that gap. Humans screamed in fear and panic. A few more shots rang out, but not nearly as many as before.

Whatever kind of brawl was going on that neither Rodman could see it was over just as fast as it begun. Will could distinctively hear someone from the armed forces calling for a full retreat. Moment's later officers burst from the now dissipating fog running at top speed for the sake of their own lives. The police had come expecting to apprehend some escaped zoo animals and got creamed as consequence for underestimating them. They were so unnerved by what they'd just bore witness to none of the policemen paid any heed to the civilians that should've had no business anywhere near the area of confrontation.

Deeming it safe enough to approach Will kept Margo and Ranger low as they bolted further up the bridge. The apes were close by. The three of them could hear the troop hooting and barking. There was an overturned school bus up ahead riddled with bullets. The racket grew louder as they moved towards it so Will figured the apes were all right on the other side.

Will was correct.

Will, Margo, and Ranger banked around bend of the bus to find gorilla's orangutans, bonobos, and chimpanzees celebrating their victory over the humans. And there was Caesar standing on top of a ruined police cruiser, his head thrown back roaring proudly along with the rest of them.

"Caesar," called Will.

Immediately Caesar snapped his head in the direction of his family with wide astonished eyes.

Unfortunately what is supposed to be a happy reunion was cut short.

Out of nowhere a helicopter appeared from below the beams of the bridge. Everyone stopped to look at it wondering what was gonna happen. A California Highway Patrol Officer was sitting on the edge of the chopper aiming a loaded machine gun leveled at all of them. The policeman opened fire with prejudice sending all of the apes scurrying for cover wherever they could find it with some of them collapsing as they got hit.

Will pulled Ranger and Margo behind the bus at the same time a spray of bullets hit the top of the bus denting but not quite penetrating. Will held his daughter close as possible as she screamed and Ranger yelped at the noise pressing close to his humans' ears pinned down and tail between his legs.

"Caesar! Caesar! Caesar," cried Margo, clutching onto Will's shirt, begging for Caesar to get it all to stop.

Caesar had taken shelter in an abandoned patrol vehicle once he realized the humans were locked firmly onto him. Underneath the uncompromising spray of bullets Caesar could make out Margo calling for him. Peeking through a shattered window he saw his family huddled behind the bus with Will covering Margo and Ranger with his own body. Seeing Margo so scared made a great rage burn inside him. She was instinctively calling for him to make the bad stuff go away like he always did when they were back home. Well he wasn't going to let her down now or any of the apes that had put their trust in him to guide them to freedom.

Caesar searched for weapon to use and found a heavy chain with a hook on one end in the back of the cruiser.

Lifting his head from its fetal position Will saw Caesar exit the cruiser spinning a chain over his head advancing on the helicopter under the heavy barrage of gunfire. It was a miracle in itself that not one ounce of ammunition managed to land a fatal blow on Caesar. Caesar swung the chain in circles faster and faster above his head until finally he released. The chain was sent flying smacking the officer holding the machinegun and the head of Gen-Sys in the face. Caesar thought this would stop the assault. He was wrong.

The same Sheriff of the Highway Patrol drew his pistol shooting at the leader of this troop of apes. Caesar curled partially into himself for protection against the bullets.

Buck wouldn't stand for this. Caesar wasn't going to die on this day. Not on his watch.

Buck slammed into Caesar knocking him aside. He then charged at the helicopter at full speed. When he got to the edge of the bridge Buck launched himself at the chopper with all the strength his legs could muster. The Sheriff redirected his gun at Buck the second he saw the new danger. But Buck was undaunted even as one bullet after another kept hitting him at point blank range.

Buck landed onto the helicopter attacking the pilots inside. The pilots lost control causing the chopper to plummet down to the bridge. The helicopter exploded on impact tossing those inside all over the place killing the majority of them in an instant. The resulting explosion shook the entire as gasoline in other vehicles in close proximity to it caught fire. The wrecked chopper slowed down to the point where part of it was tilting precariously over the foundation of the bridge and over the water. The only thing that seemed to be keeping it there was the bent railing.

Buck's body was hanging half in and out of the pilot seat. Will cautiously stepped out of hiding with Margo and Ranger at the same time as Caesar rushed to pull Buck out of the wreckage. Buck had achieved what he'd accomplished to bringing down the helicopter and saving everyone in the troop from losing their lives at the cost of his own. Buck passed on with Caesar holding his hand trying to thank his one true friend for gifting him freedom for the first time in his life.

Will sullenly looked on from a distance. Margo wanted to see what had gotten him so fixated standing on tiptoe to see.

Will cupped the side of her head into his hand and pressed her face into his stomach, wanting her to impossibly remain unaffected by the carnage, saying "No, Margo, don't look."

Shutting Buck's empty eyes with a gentle hand Caesar slowly turned to the chopper fuming inside as he heard a voice calling for help. Will heard it too and from where he was standing recognized it belonged to Jacobs. He'd been the only one to survive the crash landing. For a moment it appeared like Caesar was going to assist Jacobs in getting out of the ruined chopper, but retracted his outstretched hand ignoring the mans pleas. He then nodded at a bonobo that took Caesar's place as he walked away. Will recognized the animal by the scars all over its body as Koba. Caesar was a pacifist at heart, but he was giving Koba permission to take his own personal revenge on someone who hurt him.

Jacob's came to the same conclusion judging by the horror laced in his voice when he saw Koba. Koba shoved the helicopter lightly with his foot and the machine caved in. Jacobs screams were abruptly cut off with a large splash as the helicopter hit and sunk into the water.

With the opposition out of commission Caesar led his group across the bridge without fear of anyone stopping them.

The apes were much quicker on their feet and already so far ahead that it would take a miracle to keep up with them on foot. Will loaded Margo and Ranger into one of the few police cars that were unscathed from the fight. The keys were in the ignition and Will floored it to the redwoods not wanting to lose them.

Once they got to the redwoods Will got Ranger on the hunt knowing the dog was their best bet of finding Caesar.

He said "Where's Caesar, Ranger? Go find him?"

Barking Ranger ran up the path with his nose to the ground. High above in the trees apes of all kinds were swinging in the branches, but they were so far up Will and Margo couldn't make out who was who.

"Caesar," yelled Will, hoping Caesar would come when he heard a familiar voice. "Caesar!"

An ape answered the call, but not the one they were searching for.

Koba dropped from the trees knocking Will and Margo onto their backs. He growled scaring Ranger and making the dog lay there flat on his stomach in submission. Koba stalked around father and daughter looking like he was going to attack them. Will wouldn't have blamed him considering he was one of the scientists at the Gen-Sys labs to begin with.

Caesar appeared out of the blue shoving Koba away to stand protectively over his family. Koba definitely wanted to retaliate, but Caesar stood tall with his head held high and chest open. He huffed at Koba and backed off bowing his head shoulders hunched not wanting to cross this dominant male.

Caesar softened when he looked at his family the stiff tension leaving his body.

"Caesar," said Margo, hugging him tightly.

Caesar returned the gesture nuzzling her head. Ranger came over to nose his hand in greeting and Caesar obligingly scratched under his chin the way he knew the border collie liked. Ranger's eyes closed in pleasure his tail wagging back and forth.

Gazing solemnly at Will, Caesar extended an open palm to help him onto his feet. The two stared at each other.

"Caesar, I'm sorry," breathed Will. "This is my fault. This has to stop. This isn't the way. You know what they're capable of. Please come home. If you come home, I'll protect you."

"Yes, Caesar, please," said Margo.

Caesar wanted that more than anything, but…

Caesar looked at the apes that were gathered close by watching the interaction. It was too late for that. He'd only become a burden to them if he chose to go back to his old now. So much had happened. There were others that needed him now far more than his human family did, counting on him for survival. Will, Caroline, Margo, and Ranger had each other. The apes from the San Francisco Zoo, San Bruno Primate Shelter and Gen-Sys all they had was him.

Caesar made his choice.

Embracing Will, bringing his mouth close to his ear, Caesar whispered "Caesar is home."

Will withdrew from Caesar a shocked, amazed, and pleased look on his face. Not only that, but there was understanding. Caesar smiled patting Will's shoulder.

Nodding, Will said "Okay. Caesar is home."

Caesar then knelt so he was looking Margo in the eye.

"Caesar," said Margo, cocking her head in confusion.

Cupping her face in his hands, Caesar said "I'm not going back. You must live…without me."

Margo sniffled a little tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You must be strong. I will always be…with you…here and here," said Caesar, lightly tapping her head at the temple and heart.

Margo nodded swiping the tears from her eyes. She hugged him again, saying "I love you, Caesar."

"And I you," said Caesar, kissing and pressing his forehead to hers one last time. He and Margo then held up their matching bracelets with the medallions on them next to each other. This way they'd always still be together. Never apart.

As the two siblings separated Caesar pet Ranger, saying "Take care of her for me, Ranger."

As if he understood Ranger barked licking Caesar's fingers.

Caesar then turned to meet the throng of apes grouping together in front of his favorite redwood tree. Maurice and Rocket were at the forefront. Caesar nodded at Rocket and stroked his fingers over Maurice's palm.

Caesar reached his favorite tree. He gazed up at it and then turned to face his people. In perfect synchronization all of the apes rose to stand on two feet like Caesar signifying him as their leader.

Remembering the first time he was taken here Caesar looked to Will for his blessing to climb.

Will nodded at Caesar and that was all he needed.

Caesar climbed up his tree and other apes proceeded to climb up different redwoods. Will and Margo craned their necks to watch grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

All of the apes made it up to the treetops gazing at San Francisco. An era had ended and here was a new dawn to a new age.

And it was theirs for the taking to live free as they were meant to.

Free.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I can't believe it…This is it. We've reached the end of the first part of the trilogy, but don't fret yet everyone. The epilogue is still to come. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Caesar's Pearl Epilogue**

Things went downhill quick after that.

If it was the dawning of a new age for the apes it was the beginning of the end for humans everywhere.

Not long after Will Rodman had gotten his family home following the fiasco on the Golden Gate Bridge a member of his former team had notified him that Franklin had died from exposure to the 113. Whatever temporary reprieve the Rodman's had was gone in a flash.

Some the virus that was supposed to be a cure transformed into a disease far worse than the bubonic plague. People were dropping like flies both adults and children alike. Hospitals were filled to the brim all the way to a point where they were creating makeshift hospitals out of rec centers and business buildings. Fearing that their daughter would get infected Will and Caroline kept her home when she should've been going to her first day of kindergarten with other children her age. Being from the medical field they both knew how quick any sort of disease could run amok in a school environment.

Will threw himself into his research working to the bone trying to concoct a cure for a virus he thought wouldn't be harmful to humans. But it was no use. Despite his best efforts there was no cure he could find.

Will and Caroline tired to be hopeful that the plague would pass them by for Margo's sake, but they knew they were kidding themselves. So they went about what remained of their daily lives waiting for the inevitable and spending as much time with their daughter as they possibly could.

Even more bad news is what was happening in the redwoods. Will had carefully been keeping track of news on Caesar and his apes on the television. Wanting to know what was going on and if they were making it out there. The government was searching in the woods for them. Will felt a lot of guilt and he told Caroline as much when he thought Margo wasn't around. People were blaming the apes for the spread of the virus when they weren't and he felt responsible. All the Rodman's could do was pray they made it through safely.

Then the wretched day came.

It started off with a simple nosebleed with Caroline. She tried to write it off, but when it just continued on and on neither of them could deny it anymore. Caroline had caught the plague. There was no doubt that Will would follow soon after and he did. In their despair Will and Caroline assumed Margo would catch it too, but she didn't much to their shock. Will concluded that her immune system had adapted to become stronger than the virus could penetrate. The only reason for this is probably because she'd spent so much time around Caesar that Margo's body cells mutated to avoid infection. This was a great relief to them knowing that their child would live, but devastation overrode this.

What would become of Margo when they were gone? Especially since they could do nothing to stop it.

One morning Margo went into her parent's room to find them dead in their bed. They'd passed away sometime during the night.

Margo immediately called 911 as she was taught screaming that something was wrong with her parents. She was in denial that they were actually dead. An ambulance came right away and people took her parents away wrapped in black bags. Watching them loaded into a van made the reality hit home. She broke down on the front steps of her house crying into Ranger's fur as someone hung a notice with an x on it by the front door showing that the house had been hit with the plague. An official approached Margo to take her away saying she was going to be put into a foster home.

That was the final straw for Margo. This was too much a six year old to bear on her own.

Margo ran and kept running until she couldn't run anymore with Ranger staying right by her side not abandoning her.

For days Margo and Ranger hid on the streets from people who would come to take her. She didn't want to go. But what she wasn't aware of was that those people had quickly given up. In their minds they had higher priorities than finding an orphaned child. After a week of living on the streets Margo wanted to go back to the house.

As she and Ranger made their way back they passed by an electronics store with TV's in the front. All of them were showing the same live new story. To Margo's horror part of the beloved redwoods were up in smoke. From what she heard from the speakers the government had set fighter to the redwoods in order to eradicate all of the apes. At that moment Margo felt like something died inside her. First her grandfather died and then her mother, father, and now Caesar. Excluding Ranger she now felt like she was truly alone.

Heart filled with sorrow Margo had no idea how she made it back to the house in the state she was in and didn't really care. The street was inactive so she wasn't worried about anyone seeing her.

Margo and Ranger went straight to the attic where she was sure anyone looking wouldn't think to go there. Very few people knew about that room and what went on there. Sitting on the bed Margo looked around space different memories of loved ones coming to mind, but that's all they were now memories.

Margo lay down on the bed snuggling with Ranger. Tearfully, she mumbled "It's just you and me now."

Ranger licked her cheek and put his head on her back in comfort.

From now on it would be just Margo and Ranger. With just each other and no ties to anyone. What a life they would lead.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So we've finally reached the end of the 1** **st** **part of this trilogy. Keep your eyes open you guys. 'Cause you never know when a surprise might be around the corner from revealing itself. ;)**


End file.
